New Moon
by GabyMoose
Summary: Livre I Sa vie n'allant plus à New York, Stiles et son père déménagèrent dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills en Californie. Le premier jour d'école il fera la rencontre de Derek, qui ne semble absolument pas l'apprécier alors qu'ils ne sont jamais adressé la parole. Il comprendra au fil des jours qu'il est un personnage assez complexe et contradictoire, et qu'il cache un secret.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey Moose de retour!  
Cette fois-ci avec un premier Sterek à plusieurs chapitres ;)  
Cette histoire est un crossover, je vous laisse deviner!  
Au moment où je publie ce début je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, donc je ne sais pas encore si je vais publier au semaine ou au jour, mais moins de 7 jours c'est sûr alors soyez à l'affut!**

 **Voilà, je n'ai plus écris de longue histoire depuis des années, et à la première personne encore moins. Alors j'espère que le rendu vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **New Moon**

Chapitre Un

La vie, la mort. Je m'en suis jamais vraiment soucié. Je vivais ma vie sans penser au futur, sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes. Je vivais comme n'importe quels jeunes. Mais la vie trouve toujours un moyen de briser nos illusions, ou Dieu je ne sais pas. L'un ou l'autre est une vraie salope quand elle s'y met. Prendre celui que vous aimez le plus au monde, c'est cruel. Mais je me dis que mourir avant de ceux que j'aime, semble une bonne façon de partir.

_.oO0Oo._

La tête collée sur la fenêtre de la voiture, je regarde le paysage défilé, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Mon père semble l'avoir remarqué au bout d'un moment, moi qui est si bavard d'habitude.

-Hey Stiles, ça va?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Tu es silencieux...Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile de changer de vie, de déménager, mais il le fallait tu comprends. On ne pouvait plus rester à New York, pas après...tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 2 ans. Changer d'air nous fera le plus grand bien.

Je soupire après son discours. Je le sais. Je le sais tout ça, je ne veux de toute façon plus jamais y retourner. Mais cela reste difficile d'un côté car j'y suis né, j'ai grandis là-bas, tout mes souvenirs y sont. Je vais devoir m'y faire, tant que je ne pense pas aux deux dernières années tout ira pour le mieux et je pourra profiter de ma nouvelle vie.

Ah au faite, je ne vous ai pas présenté. Mon père, Noah Stilinski. Il est dans la police depuis des années, avant ma naissance. Il était lieutenant à New York. Bon vous l'aurez compris il a du laissé sa place. Par chance un post de shérif était à prendre à Beacon Hills, l'ancien devait prendre sa retraire et son adjoint n'était pas assez qualifié pour prendre le poste. Bon lieutenant, shérif, ce n'est pas la même chose et je vais moins voir mon père du coup, dû aux futures heures sup. Et moins la possibilité de surveillez sa diète, je suis sûr qu'il en profitera pour se goinfrer de bacons, de pizza et de donuts. Je vais devoir dire un ou deux mots à ses futurs collègues pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui à ma place.

À propos de Beacon Hills. C'est une petite ville de la Californie, à quelques heures de Sacramento. C'est ici qu'on va vivre désormais. À première vue ça a l'air sympa, tranquille, près d'une forêt. Très loin d'être la grande ville urbaine auquel je suis né. Et j'avoue que je vais me faire vite à ce changement, c'est moins étouffant et plus silencieux, le comble venant de moi qui est très bruyant. J'y suis déjà venu ici, mais mon dernier passage date de mon enfance, j'en ai des souvenirs vagues.

On arrive enfin devant notre nouvelle demeure. Une maison dans un quartier en banlieue. On a eu de la chance, l'ancien propriétaire à laisser quelques meubles, nous évitant de trimbaler les nôtres, nous évitant le prix du déménagement aussi loin dans le pays ou de les acheter au grand complet. Je me rends compte une fois à l'intérieur, qu'il n'y a pas juste les meubles qui n'ont pas bougé. L'ancienne chambre de leur enfant aussi. Très jeune. Au moins un garçon c'est moins gênant. Il reste encore la peinture bleu ciel sur les murs et des collants d'étoiles et de fusées. J'entends mon père ricaner derrière moi.

-On ira prendre de la peinture demain. Tu vas devoir dormir avec ça encore pour le moment, je te plain.

-Tu ne devrais pas rire, j'ai vu la tienne et c'est pire. Une vraie catastrophe. Légendaire! Je suis sûr d'en faire des cauchemars!

-T'es pas sérieux?

Il se précipite vers sa future chambre et j'entends très bien son gémissement plaintif. J'explose de rire. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit en compagnie des fleurs sur ses murs.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en étoile, admirant le plafond, aussi avec des étoiles. Ceux qui illumine dans le noir. Je les fixe un moment, me disant que je les garderais sans doute. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, le voyage a été long. Et c'est dans cette position que je m'endors comme une souche. Mon rêve fut remplis de loups courant dans les bois sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Surtout un au pelage noir et aux yeux bleus scintillants.

_.oO0Oo._

En quelques jours on était enfin complètement installer, avec des chambres de meilleur allure et à notre goût, merci mon Dieu! Je préfère largement mes poster de groupe et des Mets que la mode de l'espace. Même mes murs sont un peu plus sombre. Et un lit à ma taille, seul détail que mon père et moi ont à dû magasiner.

Mon sac à dos a porté de main, une tartine dans la bouche, je me prépare tranquillement à mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. J'espère avoir plus de chance de me faire des amis dans celui-ci comparé à l'ancien.

-Stiles t'es prêt?

-Plus que prêt. Je suis à fond! Partons à l'aventure! Et sympa ton uniforme.

Il ricane face à mon enthousiasme. Je me précipite dehors pour embarquer dans le camion mais je me stoppe sur le perron. En face de moi ce trouvait une jeep bleu. Je questionne du regard mon paternel, me demandant si on avait un invité ou quelque chose dans le genre. L'épaule sur l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, il me regarde avec le sourire. C'est suspect!

\- Comment tu l'as trouve?

-Euh, bien? Je l'adore en faite mais pourquoi cette question? Elle est à qui cette voiture? Tu ne l'as pas volé au moins? Mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte tu ne ferai jamais ça. C'est le voisin? Il s'est trompé d'entrée? Il souffre d'Alzheimer tu crois?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, elle est à toi.

-...À moi?...Oh, tu, tu l'as acheté pour moi?

Il hoche la tête positivement pour confirmer. Mes yeux brillent de joie à cette nouvelle. Ma première voiture! J'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en avoir une car j'avais pas d'argent et que je vivais dans une grande ville donc j'avais accès à tout type de transport. Mon père me tends les clés, que je lui arrache presque des mains et cours vers ma merveille. Je caresse tendrement le capot jusqu'à la portière et l'ouvre pour m'engouffrer dedans. Je démarre la voiture et ferme les yeux de contentement au son du moteur.

-Alors toi, je vais te baptiser Roscoe!

-C'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de donner un nom à une machine sérieusement?

Je cri de stupeur. Pas très viril d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher. La main sur le cœur, j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

-J'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque!

-N'exagère pas. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour quand j'ai fais un tour de la ville. Le vieil homme a tenue cette jeep pendant des années donc elle est assez vieille mais elle tient encore bien sur ses roues. Il ne pouvait plus conduire à cause de son âge donc il le vendait à contrecœur. Bon, tu vas être en retard alors je te souhaite une bonne journée et on se voit ce soir.

-Ouais, bonne journée à toi aussi! Et merci Papa!

-De rien fils, occupe-toi s'en bien.

_.oO0Oo._

Je suis AFFREUSEMENT bien dans cette caisse seigneur! Jamais je ne pourrais autant remercier le padre pour ça! C'est vraiment une joie de conduire dans ma nouvelle ville là-dedans. Mais je dois malheureusement quitter mon bébé pour plusieurs heures maintenant que je suis arrivé sur le parking du lycée. Une fois en dehors, je regarde la bâtisse devant moi et je soupire pour me donner contenance. Je dois être positif, tout va bien aller. Ne pas penser à mon ancienne école de malheur. Ici c'est différent, les gens sont différents. Bon toujours des adolescents idiots sur les bords mais pas la même vision du monde.

-Belle bécane!

Le rire tout sauf admiratif du mec pas loin de moi me fait crisper. Super ça commence bien. Je l'ignore le plus que je peux et me donne courage pour traverser les portes d'entrées. L'attroupement d'élèves devant moi me fait stresser. Je ne dois pas faire de crise de panique ce n'est pas le moment. Le dos vouté, je traverse le couloir essayant de pas me faire remarquer car je dois toujours retrouvé ma respiration. Mais il semblerait que le karma ne veut pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes.

-Hey tu es Stilinski n'est-ce pas? Le nouveau?

J'expire par le nez et me retourne lentement vers la source. Plus grand que moi, hâlé, hawaiien à première vue. Mignon dans son genre. Surtout son sourire. Il doit en faire craquer plus d'une.

-C'est moi. Je m'appelle Stiles.

-Stiles? Drôle de nom, moi c'est Danny.

-Euh enchanté, je suppose.

Ce Danny n'a pas l'air ce soucier que je sois mal-à-l'aise.

-Je peux te faire le tour de l'école, commencer à faire tes marques ici?

-Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je peux me débrouiller..

-Comme tu veux. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi quand même, je ne suis jamais loin.

Il...Il vient de me faire un clin d'oeil là?...Oh...OH! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est pas des unes qu'il fait craquer, mais des uns. Et ça marche, je rougis un peu et ça semble lui faire plaisir au vue de son sourire qui s'agrandit. Je veux partir en toute dignité mais je fonce dans quelqu'un qui passe proche de tomber par terre et moi aussi, maladresse quand tu nous tiens, l'hawaiien semble trouver ça bien drôle en plus. Je veux mourir de honte pitié!

_.oO0Oo._

Mon premier cours de la journée est sport. Avec le coach, un professeur des plus tarés et fous que j'ai vu de ma vie. En plus j'ai appris qu'il est aussi prof d'économie. Mais pourquoi?! J'ai plus entendus des histoires sur sa grand-mère morte qui fait mieux que nous et sa haine pour un certain Greenberg que sur le cours en tant que tel.

Et puis volley. Je suis un danger ambulant. J'ai plus souvent embrassé le sol et le ballon que de gens. Au cas où ce n'est pas clair, presque personne! Malgré les efforts que je mettais j'ai tout de même réussis à envoyer la balle...de l'autre côté du terrain. Non pas en face où se trouvait l'équipe adverse mais carrément à ma gauche, vers une autre équipe, et une autre tête que la mienne. J'accours vers l'accidenté pour vérifier son état.

-Merde mec ça va? Je suis désolé!

-Putain tu sais pas viser bouseux! Oh attend, t'es le nouveau non?

Euh, je dis quoi là? Ce mec vient juste de m'insulter, pour ensuite sympathiser?...Hein? Une chance qu'une fille vient à mon aide.

-Stiles Stilinski. Fils du nouveau shérif, arrivé il y a une semaine. Originaire de New York, né le 8 avril. Intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne.

-Euh je..

-Ah oui mon père en avait vaguement parler.

Ok...J'ignore comment elle sait tout ça et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Elle est magnifique d'ailleurs. Rousse...non, blond vénitien je dirais. Des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux verts qui concorde très bien avec ses cheveux. Je discerne une certaine malice chez elle, éloigné de son air de beauté type Reine des Abeilles. Le garçon lui est blond très court avec des yeux bleus. Et une gueule de gros connard riche qui croit avoir toute les filles à ses pieds. Le pire c'est que je suis sûr et certain qu'il est blindé. La Porsche que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure doit surement lui appartenir.

-Au faites moi c'est Lydia. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Lui c'est Jackson, mon petit-ami. Chasse gardée!

-Ravie..

T'inquiètes ton copain m'intéresse nullement...Attend quoi? Non non non non, je ne suis pas à ce point un livre ouvert et je n'espère pas qu'elle soit au courant de mes mésaventures, j'ai fait en sorte de passer au silence cette histoire. Merde!

-Vous foutez quoi les filles!? Retournez sur le terrain bande de fainéants! Bilinski! C'est n'est pas parce que tu es nouveau que tu peux trainer!

Le coach...Je vous ai dit qu'il ne sait ABSOLUMENT pas prononcé mon nom?

_.oO0Oo._

À l'heure du déjeuner, plateau en main, pendant que je cherche une place on me pousse dans le dos. Je tourne la tête pour engueuler cette personne et je constate que c'est Danny.

-Par là, on va rejoindre les autres.

-Les autres?

Il me fait asseoir sur une table, qui inclue ceux que j'ai rencontré en gym, Lydia et Jackson.

-Hey Danny, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de mon nouveau meilleur ami!

-Et puis quoi encore?

-Au moins lui reste à sa place.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds.

-Euh les mecs je suis toujours là..

Et puis je me fais ignorer super. Mais en les voyant se lancer des piques, je ne crois pas déceler de la haine ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et puis Jackson a bien préciser ''meilleur ami''. Je les envies presque d'avoir ce genre d'amitié. De l'amitié tout court en faites, j'en ai jamais vraiment eu comme ça. J'ai joué avec les gamins à la cours d'école primaire un peu mais aucune amitié éternelle. Et ne parlons pas du collège et de mon ancien lycée, seulement les commodités.

-T'occupes, ils sont souvent comme ça.

Ouais vu comment tu les ignores je n'en doute pas. Pendant que mes deux...nouveaux amis je suppose, se chamaillent, d'autres élèves entrent dans le réfectoires. Bizarrement ils attirent mon attention, comme s'ils dégageaient quelque chose de magnétique. Pourtant, ils n'ont rien de plus que les autres, ils pourraient se confondre dans le décor. Curieux, je questionne Lydia, qui semble savoir tout sur tout le monde, de m'informer sur leurs identité.

-Hey Lydia, c'est qui eux?

-Hum? Ah, les Hale. Du moins, les Hale et ceux qu'ils ont pris sous leurs ailes.

-Ils sont adoptés?

-Plus ou moins. Bref, le grand black silencieux c'est Vernon Boyd, il vient d'une famille nombreuse et pauvre. Il est parti pour les alléger. La blonde à ses côtés c'est Erica Reyes, sa petite amie. Du jour au lendemain elle est passé de fille effacé avec de l'épilepsie à une bombasse en bonne santé. Elle tourne presque autant les têtes que moi. Le grand frisé c'est Isaac Lahey. Enfant battu devenue orphelin. Et puis Scott McCall son petit-ami, un vrai idiot mais adorable.

Je les regarde d'un air presque admiratif. Ils sont très souder je peux le sentir d'ici. J'ignore qui est leur tuteur mais il ou elle est une grande...personne pour ainsi leurs donner une nouvelle vie, peu importe leurs histoires.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvre de nouveau et mon souffle me manque. Ce mec, est la putain de perfection incarné. Un dieu grec! Une crinière noir bien coiffé que j'ai envie de passer mes mains dedans et de rendre indisciplinée, encore plus que mes cheveux peuvent l'être. Des muscles à damné hmm arrête de baver Stiles. Même sa barbe de trois jours qui lui donne un air beaucoup plus vieux que son âge et putain ses yeux. Un magnifique mélange gris-vert à me perdre dedans pour toujours.

-Et lui?

-Derek Hale. L'inaccessible.

-L'inaccessible?...Auriez-vous essayé de gagner ses faveurs Mademoiselle Martin?

-Touché. Aucune fille n'a réussis à l'atteindre il est resté hermétique à toute tentative. Même Danny a essayé. Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je m'intéresse à lui?

Elle me fixe avec ce regard. Celui qui dit clairement ''te fou pas de moi, je vois comment tu le dévores des yeux''.

-Bon ok peut-être un peu. Mais vraiment t'inquiètes, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me faire rembarrer parce que je l'ai assommé avec mon incessant bavardage.

-Comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher de toute façon.

Je pris ma réglisse, que j'ai pris à la distributrice, en bouche et tout en tirant dessus je me tourne vers la table de cette fameuse famille qui m'intrigue. Mon regard croise celui de Derek et aucun de nous deux ne veut se détourner, comme hypnotiser.

_.oO0Oo._

Accompagné de ma nouvelle bande, je rejoins mon cours de chimie. Je discute un peu avec Danny et une fois entrée en classe, il me laisse et part avec Jackson à leurs places. Je m'approche donc du bureau du professeur pour régler les formalités, et ce dernier me fixe presque avec dédain. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai un truc sur le visage?

-Stilinski je suppose? J'espère pour vous que vous allez rehausser le Q.I. de cette classe pathétique, surtout ceux de McCall et Greenberg. Bref, je suis Harris et voici vos cahiers pour cette année et mettez-vous avec Hale. Et pas un mot.

Sympa...  
Je survole la classe des yeux pour finalement le trouver au milieu côté fenêtre. Quel n'est pas ma surprise de le voir la main sur le nez, le regard paniqué. Du moins ça a l'air paniqué pour moi. Je me rends compte que j'ai le ventilateur qui souffle son vent direct sur moi. En faisant le lien, je prends un air complètement offensé. Pourtant je me suis douché ce matin, j'ai même mis du déodorant. Mon odeur sent le propre donc. À contrecœur je me place à côté de mon Apollon, qu'il est juste en apparence finalement.

Je le vois toujours dans la même position, il essaye vraiment de ne pas être trop prêt de moi. C'est vraiment insultant. Je vais faire comment toute l'année comme ça hein?! Par précaution, j'approche mon nez de mon aisselle. Non rien à signaler. Putain! Je lui lance un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre ma désapprobation et que son attitude est franchement déplacé. Mais ça n'a décidemment pas marché. Au contraire il a l'air contrarié. Et ça va être de ma faute je suppose en plus?!

Même pendant l'expérience que Mr Harris nous a donner à faire il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, malgré qu'il supportait un peu mieux ma présence. Quoi que supporter c'est un gros mot, à peine la cloche sonnée qu'il se lève en vitesse pour s'éloigner de moi. Mais j'ai horreur qu'on me déteste sans que je sache pourquoi alors j'ai décidé de le suivre. Et putain il marche vite. Malgré tout je le repère à la réception.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire? Il n'y a vraiment pas une autre matière disponible? Même Latin?

-Désolé, va falloir resté en chimie.

Vraiment? Changer de classe pour ne plus me supporter? Il exagère! Il se tourne vers moi, encore plus enragé que tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, super. Je vais devoir l'endurer.

Il passe près de moi en coup de vent sans un regard de plus. Je fulmine intérieurement. Comment on pouvait avoir autant de haine en à peine un regard. Ou plutôt un reniflement...je ne sais plus en faites c'est quoi son problème et je veux vraiment le savoir. Foi de Stilinski, même si on doit s'ignorer pendant des mois, je lui fera comprendre que je ne mérite pas ça.

Le lendemain je ne trouve aucune trace de Derek. Ni le jour suivant. Au final je ne l'ai pas vu en cours toute la semaine. Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour un connard pareil. Mais je trouve ça étrange tout de même. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu juste à cause de moi quand même ça n'a pas de sens.

Finalement, le lundi suivant il pointe le bout de son nez, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'a même plus une attitude hostile en me voyant. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner alors j'essaye de l'ignorer. C'est sans compter sur Monsieur qu'il veut enfin engager la conversation comme une personne civilisée.

-Derek.

Court. Clair, net et précis. Je sens qu'on aura beaucoup à se raconter.

-Je sais.

Je ne le regarde même pas. Faut pas exagérer non plus.

-...La moindre des politesses c'est de se présenter aussi non?

Non mais quel culot! Il n'est pas un peu hypocrite sur les bords celui-là? Il a dut sentir que je suis en colère parce qu'il semble particulièrement mal-à-l'aise. Au moins!

-Euh oui...Je voulais m'excuser d'ailleurs pour comportement l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

-La moindre des choses c'était d'éviter de me faire remarquer que mon odeur était à ce point à faire vomir, comme si une moufette m'avait pisser dessus.

-Qu- Non, non du tout!

Là par contre je suis perplexe. Si je ne sentais pas mauvais, alors quoi? Sa réaction démontrait purement et simplement ça pourtant..Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, il ne va pas quand même me faire croire que c'était autre chose. Il me prend pour un imbécile c'est ça!

Laissant ce détail de côté, son absence prolongé me revient en mémoire. Pendant plusieurs jours j'ai échafaudé des théories, de probables à ridicule, mais je n'ai jamais pu en confirmer une seule, même Lydia n'en savait rien. Seulement que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

-Où étais-tu la semaine dernière? Tu as manqué beaucoup de journée de cours.

-Ah...un problème familial.

D'accord, je ne crois pas que je vais en savoir plus et je doute fortement que ce soit la vérité mais je vais m'en contenter. Je vais creuser cette information plus tard. À la suite de ça, le prof nous donne un mélange à faire, ne manquant pas de rabaisser tout le monde au passage, dont moi, parce que je suis devenu son bouc émissaire au cours de ma première semaine, et ce n'est même pas à cause de mon intelligence. Il a le droit d'exercer? Mon voisin reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir en force.

-Sinon, comment trouves-tu la Californie?

Je manque de m'étouffer.

-Vraiment? Ton premier sujet de conversation c'est le climat?

Il fronce les sourcils, semblant un peu embêté.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Et puis tu ne réponds pas à la question.

Je soupire et pèse le pour et le contre. Est-ce que je veux vraiment discuter avec ce mec franchement bipolaire? Je dois avouer qu'il attise ma curiosité, plus que les autres membres de sa famille. Et quand je n'ai pas réponse à mes questions, eh bien, je continue de chercher jusqu'à ce que j'ai un semblant de résultat. Donc je décide de jouer le jeu.

-Eh bien, disons que l'hiver new-yorkais ne va pas me manquer. J'adore la neige, voir les flocons tombés c'est apaisant. Mais je ne suis pas très résistant au froid, en faites je ne suis pas résistant à grand chose. Et puis bon on ne peut pas vraiment appelé ça ''hiver'' dans une grande ville si tu ne passe pas sur Central Park. Donc Beacon Hills va être mon Central Park version géant, même s'il fait plus chaud en Californie. Il neige ici d'ailleurs ou pas?

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi. Oh non, j'ai encore laissé mon débit de paroles prendre place. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à sa question j'ai encore dérivé. J'ai pris mon Adderall ce matin? Je devrais peut-être en prendre un autre tiens ça va éviter de me ridiculiser.

-Respirer tu connais?

-Je, euh, oui désolé. J'ai un TDAH, je parle et bouge vraiment trop. En plus mon cerveau est comme un ordinateur je retiens beaucoup d'information. Tu me le dis de me la fermer hein si je te saoule avec mon avalanche de mot? Parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à arrêter tout seul si je n'ai pas dit tout ce qui me passe par la tête ou si mon sujet n'est pas écoulé et arrête de sourire comme ça merde, ce n'est pas drôle, tu dois vraiment me faire taire, en plus quand je suis nerveux ou stressé c'est pire et là je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment nerveux bordel, fais quelque ch- mmfffppfff!

-Je crois avoir compris le concept. Je peux retirer ma main maintenant?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. J'ai complètement déconnecté. Sa main est si chaude. J'ai étrangement pas envie qu'il l'enlève. Ouah stop je ne dois pas penser ça, coucher hormones au pied! Son regard gris verdâtre cherche le mien, s'inquiétant de ma soudaine immobilité. J'hoche la tête à contrecœur et il retire sa main de ma bouche.

-Pour en revenir, de la façon dont tu parles de New York tu semble bien aimé, alors pourquoi en partir?

Mes yeux se voilent. En voyant cela il allait répliquer mais je n'en laisse pas le temps. Je m'affuble d'un sourire mélancolique et je lui explique, sans entrer dans le fond du sujet ni aucun détail. Je ne suis pas prêt à le raconter à qui que ce soit pour le moment.

-Une accumulation de chose en deux ans. La mort de ma mère et...mon ancien lycée qui était rendu invivable.

-Je suis désolé, je comprend...Elle vient du lycée, ta cicatrice?

Je le regarde avec étonnement et porte ma main sur le coin de mon oeil gauche. Ma cicatrice est tellement pâle que c'est difficile de la voir. Toutefois je ne lui réponds pas. Bien qu'il a raison je ne veux rien lui dire de plus. Voyant que je ne suis pas enclin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il abandonne, je lui en suis reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

_.oO0Oo._

-Pourquoi Beacon Hills? J'veux dire, plutôt qu'ailleurs.

Après le cours on a continué à discuter, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sans doute il me suis jusqu'à mon casier.

-Moi et mon père on voulait partir loin, et j'avais un oncle ici. Je venais de temps en temps en vacance avant qu'il décède il y a plusieurs années. Je m'en souviens pas très bien mais mon père s'est dit qu'un paysage familier sera moins dur pour s'intégrer. Mais faut croire que ce n'est pas encore ça, le pauvre il a dû s'occuper d'une attaque d'animal l'autre jour, il avait l'air complètement déboussolé.

-Hm. Alors, tu es...heureux ici?

-Euh, oui. J'veux dire, je me sens pas mal, je vais un peu mieux depuis que j'ai quitté ma ville natale donc ouais théoriquement je suis heureux.

Je lui lance un regard, du genre que je ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir avec cette question. D'ailleurs c'est étrange de demander ça. J'ai l'impression d'être chez la psy. Je ne doute pas que me faire passer un interrogatoire ce n'est pas ce qu'il essaye de faire mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Il aurait pu me dire si j'étais bien, ou bien comment je trouve ma nouvelle vie, ce genre de question banal. Mais je me rends compte que Derek est loin d'être banal, pas bavard c'est sûr en tout cas il semble assez réservé, mais il dégage quelque chose de spécial. Et j'ai dû mal à déchiffrer son regard, d'habitude j'ai un bon instinct à propos des gens et je sais déceler les petits détails dans leurs comportements. Je dois tenir ça de mon père. En parlant de ses yeux, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai eu une vague impression que ses iris ont passés de son gris verdâtre habituel à un bleu électrique. Très vaguement, au point de me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé.

-Est-ce que tu as des reflets bleus dans tes yeux?

Question étrange à mon tour. Et mon dieu ça sonne tellement comme un chanson à l'eau de rose pourri. En tout cas, peut importe la façon que c'est formuler, son air impassible devient, enfin je crois, un peu paniqué.

-Non du tout. C'est surement dû aux lumières...Je...Mmff..

Et il me laisse planté là, ayant l'air complètement exaspéré de sa propre réponse. Je suis presque sûr de l'avoir entendu grogner. Je regarde son dos s'éloigné, me demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une chose est sûre, il devient de plus en plus bizarre. Bon, bien que ça nécessite plus d'ouvrage à mon cerveau, je ne crache pas sur un peu de défi. Derek Hale est digne d'un puzzle style Rubik Cube mais je vais y arriver, petit à petit, à le comprendre.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève la fi- euh le chapitre premier aha!  
Alors?  
Bon ou pas :') ?  
Avez-vous devinez le crossover?  
Bref, on se retrouve pour la suite, entre 3 ou 5 jours.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et nous voilà pour la suite. Suite que je me rends compte en plus court sur le format FF que le format Word XD  
Merci pour vos reviews d'ailleurs!  
Bref, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **New Moon**

Chapitre 2

-Salut Papa!

-Hey fiston.

Cela fait maintenant un mois qu'on est partie et je commence vraiment à bien m'intégrer. Et je peux dire maintenant que j'ai vraiment des amis. Je m'entends très bien avec Lydia malgré ma réticence au départ, il se trouve qu'elle est très maligne et surdoué en dessous de son apparence parfaite. Pour ce qui est de Danny ce n'est pas parfait mais il est très gentil. On s'échange des banalités mais c'est bien comme ça. Et Jackson...et bien, on se lance des piques constamment, à première vue on a l'air de se détester mais j'appelle plutôt ça de l'amour vache. Mais c'est toujours un gros con faut pas se leurrer non plus. Et je lui tape toujours sur les nerfs avec mon sarcasme et mon ironie. C'est donnant-donnant.

Pour ce qui est de Derek, ça n'a pas trop avancé. On ne se parle pas beaucoup, mon enquête est au point mort. En plus je n'ai même pas échangé un seul mot avec les autres Hale. Ce mec est le plus secret que j'ai vu, en plus de ne pas être très loquace.

M'enfin bref. Me voilà dans le bureau de mon père au poste, avec un panier pic-nique. C'est un habitude qu'on a pris quand il ne peut pas manger avec moi le soir je lui fais un casse-croûte et je reste avec lui. Et à chaque fois je ris de sa tête quand il voit ce que je lui ai préparé avec amour! De bon bâtonnet de légumes miam!

-Et le bacon?

-Très bien essayé, mais non tu ne le mérite pas.

-Et pourquoi pas? Je mange toujours ce que tu me fais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai des espions partout, et l'un d'eux m'a fait part des beignets que tu as mangé hier.

Mon père grogne un peu avec de croquer sans grande conviction dans son sandwich.

-Alors l'école? Tu t'es fais des amis?

-Ouais, ils sont sympas. Et je suis toujours un génie pas de problème de ce côté.

-Ah ah très drôle...Et puis, hum, et les garçons?

À cette question je me suis étouffé avec mon eau. J'm'y attendais absolument pas.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de mec avec moi? Sérieusement?

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est...je...nan nan et puis il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse. Vraiment personne je t'assure. Rien de rien. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'en parler c'est très gênant! Et si je commençais je pourrais sans doute plus m'arrêter et ça deviendra un cauchemar pour toi!

-D'accord d'accord j'insiste pas.

Tant mieux, ça rendra non seulement moi mais en plus mon père plus mal-à-l'aise qu'on ne l'est en ce moment. C'est le genre de conversation qui était moins embarrassant avec ma mère, même si j'ai eu le droit des deux les fameux avertissements ''Protège-toi''. Mais maman nous a quittés avant...avant que j'aille vraiment besoin d'elle, de son soutien. Et papa ne veut pas trop abordé le sujet de nouveau, comme le dossier ''Claudia'' qu'il ne mentionne que très rarement, parce que, pour lui comme pour moi, c'est encore trop récent donc trop dur. Bref, il va préférer la subtilité, du genre nettoyer son arme de service le jour où je vais ramener un petit-ami à la maison.

Mais ça, je ne veux pas encore y penser.

_.oO0Oo._

Une pluie fine fit son apparition au milieu de la journée. À la sortie des cours, elle est encore présente, pas beaucoup mais assez pour que je sois légèrement trempé. Avec cette chaleur, je me suis humide dans ma chemise et ce n'est franchement pas agréable, j'ai bien hâte à une douche. Mais pour rien arranger, la vieille Roscoe ne veut pas démarrer. Génial. Vraiment.

Vous ai-je dis aussi que j'ai eu une journée chiante et que je suis donc pas d'humeur? Non et bien maintenant vous le savez.

Je m'empare de ma boîte à outils et mon fameux adhésif gris qui m'a bien servie au cours de ces derniers mois et sort de la voiture, n'oubliant pas de claquer rageusement la porte et d'ouvrir rageusement le capot.

Pendant que j'inspecte l'intérieur je repère du coin de l'œil mon casse tête humain à deux voitures plus loin, me fixant. Malgré mon humeur que Derek est en partie responsable parce que j'ai toujours pas avancer dans son cas, il ne le mérite pas directement. Je lui fais donc un sourire crispé, m'excusant d'une certaine manière de mon comportement et en même temps de ma situation actuelle qui est disons-le, quand même gênante. Contre toute attente, ce mec aussi joyeux qu'un clown me le renvoya, un peu plus discret.

Je me concentre de nouveau à la réparation, donc je ne suis pas trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Alors je n'entends pas une certaine voiture rouler trop vite et qui s'approche dangereusement de moi. M'enfin si, mais de toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu agir à temps pour m'écarter du chemin.

Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie dans ce cas?

Non je ne suis pas immortel. Ni incroyablement chanceux, c'est même le gros contraire. Mais je pourrais dire maintenant que j'ai un ange gardien. Un ange bien en chair, et bien bourru. Bon il ferait déshonneur à la communauté dans emplumés de ce côté là mais putain de sexy ça, ça ne peut que venir de Dieu non? Bon ok je m'égare, en gros l'histoire c'est que Derek-Sexy-Hale -j'ai dis sexy?- m'a sauvé la vie. Mais pas de façon film de romance à l'eau de rose débordant de guimauves comme Lydia les aimes, mais de façon qu'on pourrait l'inscrire dans la liste des super-humains de l'émission de Stan Lee. Parce qu'il a seulement utilisé son putain de corps de dieu grec pour faire barrage entre moi et la voiture de Danny -parce que c'est la sienne et le pauvre est complètement paniqué en s'excusant mille fois- et le bougre a rien. Nada. Niet. Par contre, la porte de la voiture est franchement ENFONCÉ prenant presque la forme du dos de Derek et moi ma tête me fait un mal de chien. C'est bien beau tout ça mais il n'est pas un mur de béton non plus alors avec l'impact mon corps s'est tout de même projeté sur la Jeep et le choc a fait fermé le capot sur ma tête. Je vous jure ce tas de ferrailles est contre moi.

Malgré que ma vue est un peu brouillé, je suis sûr et certain d'avoir vu le même éclat bleu que quand je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. Mais encore une fois ce fut furtif, tout comme Derek, qui, constatant que j'allais bien, partie sans faire son reste dans sa camaro et quitter le parking du lycée, me plantant là, avec un Danny affolé et moi avec plus de question à son sujet.

_.oO0Oo._

-STILES?!

-Je suis là Papa.

Mon père entre en trombe dans la chambre où j'ai été placé avec Danny pour voir notre état. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne se dérange pas pour pas grand chose mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Danny en le voyant s'adresse direct à lui, essayant encore de s'excuser. Je me sens mal pour lui, je n'arrive pas à le faire arrêter même si je l'ai rassuré je ne sais plus combien de fois.

-Shérif je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma voiture, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, pardon!

-Du calme mon garçon, je te crois. Repose toi d'accord. Et toi fiston?

-Mon capot m'a défoncé le crâne et j'ai le dos en compote mais sinon ça va.

Au même moment une femme entre dans la pièce et se dirige vers moi. Elle est très belle, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas, mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Stilinski?

-Oui c'est moi.

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans ce qui semble être mon dossier médical.

-Bon donc..Mi..Miec-?

Je rigole doucement. Je peux bien rêver que quelqu'un le prononce bien dès le premier coup.

-Appelez-moi Stiles.

-D'accord Stiles. Je suis Mélissa McCall, je vais examiner ta tête et vérifier que tu n'as pas de commotion ou de trauma.

Je laisse donc l'infirmière s'occuper de moi. Elle regarde ma bosse au-dessus de la tête, vérifie mes réflexes oculaires et tout un tas d'autres truc habituel, tout ça sous l'oeil nerveux de mon père. Elle prend quelque note avant de tourner son attention vers moi.

-Je ne vois rien de compromettant. Tu vas avoir un maux de tête pendant un moment mais ça passera. Mais si jamais d'autres symptômes apparaissent, ne prend pas de chance et revient, on fera un scanner de ton cerveau pour voir ce qui ne va pas.

-D'accord merci. Mais excusez-moi, vous avez dit McCall?

-Oui, tu dois peut-être connaître mon fils, il s'appelle Scott.

-Ah ouais je vois. On partage certain cours.

La voilà mon impression, je suis trop fort!

-Je suis content que tu n'aille rien fils, mais...sans vouloir te vexer, avec ta super chance, et au vu de ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais être plus amoché que ça.

-Je ne suis pas vexer. Et maintenant que tu en parles, Derek! Il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Hale?

C'est l'infirmière qui prit la parole.

-Oui c'est lui.

-Derek Hale? C'est euh, le neveu de votre mari si je me souviens bien?

-C'est exact. D'ailleurs je comprend pourquoi il est à l'entrée, il doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Oh. Je...Je vais en profiter pour le remercier. Mais c'est fou quand même, c'est moi le rescapé et c'est moi qui doit se faire examiner alors que c'est lui qui a fait barrage entre la voiture de Danny et mon corps de rêve.

Au vue du regard blasé de mon père il n'a capté que le fin de ma phrase, par contre Mélissa semble...je ne sais pas, perplexe? Non ce n'est pas ça, plutôt, comme si elle savait quelque chose et que ce quelque chose la contrariait.

Mais bon une fois, à l'accueil, les papiers de sortie signés je me dirige vers l'entrée avec mon père.

-Je vais chercher la voiture, tu m'attendra à l'entrée. Je vais te laisser parler avec ton ami.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait avant de voir Derek pas loin, accompagné d'un homme plus âgé que je ne connais pas et si je me souviens bien, d'Erica. Et entre la blonde et le brun, la conversation semble houleuse. Je ne capte que la fin avant qu'ils ne remarquent ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

-Ce qui m'as pris? T'aurais préféré le laisser mourir? Que je reste sans rien faire pendant que je le vois se faire écraser?

-Et alors? Ce n'est pas ton problème, il y aurait même peut-être mieux fallu, on ne serait pas dans la merde maintenant.

-Erica calme toi.

Ok, joie. Sympa, je vois que je suis aimé de tout le monde. Visé le sarcasme! Une fois qu'ils m'ont vu, j'ai le droit à un regard énigmatique par le plus vieux, des éclairs de haine venant de blondasse et Derek est aussi grognon que d'habitude. Ce dernier se dirige vers moi, se déridant un peu après m'avoir examiné un moment.

-Je...Tu vas bien?

-O-ouais, pas de complication à première vue.

-C'est bien.

-Hum...C-comment tu as fais? J'veux dire, putain, tu t'es pris une voiture de plein fouet et t'as rien! Une personne normale aurait les os brisés. Et toi tu te promène comme si rien n'était, comme si c'était ton quotidien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce, ce n'est pas possible, tu l'as dit. Je crois que tu t'es cogné plus fort que je ne pensais.

-Prends-moi pas pour un con, je crois savoir ce que j'ai vu à deux pouces de mon visage.

Je sens que sa patience s'effiloche de plus en plus.

-Qui voudrait te croire de toute façon? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça entre bien dans les papiers de ton père sans vouloir t'enfermer à Eichen House.

-Pour commencer je ne sais pas c'est quoi ce Eichen House et secundo je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur tout les toits, je veux juste savoir la vérité.

-Tu peux bien rêver! Merde putain, tu ne peux pas être juste reconnaissant et oublier cette histoire?

-Bien sûr que je te remercie pour m'avoir sauver la vie je ne suis pas ingrat non plus! Mais tu peux bien te mettre le doigt dans l'œil parce que je ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Je vais découvrir ton secret!

-Et bien j'espère que tu aimes perdre ton temps parce que tu trouvera rien.

C'est ainsi qu'il part avec sa famille en enragé, concluant notre échange verbal. Ce mec me sort par les trous de nez! Et puis il n'aurait pas dû me lancer ce défi, je vais me battre corps et âme pour découvrir la vérité.

_.oO0Oo._

-RAAAAH PUTAIN QUE DALLE!

-FERMEZ-LA STILINSKI OU JE VOUS MET EN RETENUE C'EST CLAIR!?

-Oui Monsieur...

Bon j'avoue que celle là je l'ai mérité, je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça, j'ai même fait peur à Lydia assise à côté de moi dans le bus. Mais merde putain, je ne trouve absolument rien. Rien qui pourrait logiquement expliquer comment Derek a fait pour arrêter la voiture comme un rien et s'en sortir indemne.

J'en ai marre! Mais pour l'instant je vais devoir laisser mes recherches, que je faisais sur mon téléphone, pour plus tard. Je ne dois pas oublier que je suis en sortie scolaire et que je ne suis pas seul sur le siège. D'ailleurs c'était quoi le lieu déjà? Ah oui, un centre de biologie très réputé, Lydia m'en a parler toute la semaine à nous faire saigner des oreilles moi et Jackson (Danny était étrangement absent à chaque fois, le traitre). C'est bien la seule chose que moi et le capitaine de Lacrosse on est d'accord : quand Lydia s'y met sur un sujet, elle est infernale. Il m'a raconté qu'il devait toujours regardé _The Notebook_ s'il voulait couché. C'est tellement pathétique que s'en est hilarant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voudrais être à sa place. Je ne veux pas imaginer qu'on m'oblige à regarde _Twilight_ pour pouvoir baisé. Non merci jamais, les cheveux défiant la gravité du constipé d'Edward Cullen et la joie débordante de Bella Swan, une fois c'est suffisant.

Danny, assit en face de moi avec Jackson, se retourne sur son siège pour me parler, un peu incertain de ce qu'il va me dire. J'hausse un sourcil. D'habitude il ne prend pas de pincette pour me faire part de ses pensées.

-Hey Stiles?

-Hm?

-Euh je me demandais, tu sais, le bal de l'hiver est pour bientôt et-

-Oh je t'arrête tout de suite Dan, bien que je sois honoré que tu veuille invité ma glorieuse personne, je ne vais pas pouvoir. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment avec moi que tu as envie de danser je me trompe?

-Que...je...ouais, c'est vrai mais...

Aooowwn il est tout gêner c'est trognon!

-Trop mignon! Oh aller, remonte tes manches, tu es plus courageux que ça. Je suis sûr qu'Ethan va accepter.

-Tu crois?

-Yep bonhomme!

-D'accord...Ouais ouais je vais faire ça. Mais c'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas. Pourquoi d'ailleurs?

-Je vais à Washington.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai tu m'en a parler.

-Héhé, je te réserve une danse au Jungle à mon retour pour me faire pardonner.

Je lui donne un sourire charmeur avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur, pour déconner. Danny fait de même, me suivant dans mon délire.

-Ne prend pas cette peine Stilinski.

-Comme si tu allais dire non Mahealani.

-Pas faux.

_.oO0Oo._

-Y'a quoi à Washington?

Devinez qui c'est? Non non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, ce n'est même pas un seul de mes amis. Tin tin tin! Derek Hale!

-Oh tu me parles maintenant? J'ai cru comprendre que je t'agaçais la dernière fois. En plus tu écoutes au porte, malpoli.

-C'est ton obstination qui m'agace. Réponds à la question.

Ne t'excuse pas surtout de ne pas te mêler de tes affaires...

-S'il vous plait c'est trop demandé? Et j'ai pas envie de te répondre, tu ne le fais pas toi-même.

Gros con pas respectueux pour un sous. Ton ordre tu vas le foutre là où je pense connard. Dans ton gros cul rebondi tiens dans les dents! Euh attend non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais penser...

-Je...ARG d'accord je fais du Tai-Chi content? N'en parles plus.

Tai-Chi bien sûr...Et moi je suis maître Yoda. Non mais franchement, il me prend vraiment pour une cloche. Bon, laissons passer, même si sa réponse est franchement ridicule au moins il me laisse pas dans le blanc.

-Hmf, le FBI à Quantico. Ils organisent une journée porte ouverte.

-...Tu-

-Et ici vous avez nos chercheurs en neurologie. Par exemple, ceux que vous voyez à votre droite travaillent spécifiquement sur celui de la dégénérescence fronto-temporale.

À ces mots ma respiration se bloque. Même plus que bloquer. Je n'arrive plus du tout à respirer. Merde je fais une foutue crise de panique devant tout le monde, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Hey Stiles qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-A...Air...P-Panique..

Ce n'est qu'un souffle mais Derek semble avoir compris. Il prend ma main et la pose contre son cœur et m'ordonne de suivre son rythme et de me concentrer sur ses battements cardiaque. Au bout de trois minutes je reprends enfin une respiration plus normale. La guide s'approche de moi pour me demander comment je vais.

-B-Bien...Pardon, je...J'ai sans doute pas le droit de demander mais...Est-ce que vous avez des avancés sur la dém-...cette forme de dégénérescence?

Elle semble un peu embêter mais voyant que je prends cette question très au sérieux elle essaye de répondre au mieux.

-Je ne peux pas donner de détails mais on pourrait dire qu'ils ont trouver une...méthode disons, pas encore tester, de ralentir la progression de la maladie. C'est toujours incurable pour l'instant.

-Ah...merci quand même d'avoir répondu.

La guide hoche la tête et retourne à sa visite. Je me tourne vers Derek et lui fait un sourire crispé mais qui indique bien que je le remercie de m'avoir aidé, et, encore une fois, sauvé la vie. Je vais devoir le payer si ça continue. Il me lance un regard, que bizarrement je comprend ce qu'il veut me demander sans oser le dire à voix haute.

-M-Ma mère. Elle est...Elle était...

-J'ai compris.

Je lui ai suis reconnaissant de ne pas me pousser et retourne mon attention ailleurs, non sans jeter un dernier regard, tristement, vers le labo de recherche mentionné plus tôt.

_.oO0Oo._

Je suis complètement éreinté. Cette sortie m'a complètement vidé et ce n'est pour une fois même pas à cause d'un surplus d'information. Parce que normalement j'aurais tout écouté et regarder partout tellement que la science c'est intéressant. Non au lieu de ça, je suis épuisé de ma récente crise et je n'arrivais pas à enlever les souvenirs de ma mère de ma tête.

Trainant des pieds jusqu'au bus, je me fais arrêter en chemin par Derek, qui n'ose plus me regarder en face, hésitant un moment sur ce qu'il veut me dire. Il fait ça souvent avec moi maintenant que j'y pense. Mais même avec du temps, il me sort toujours un connerie aussi grosse que ses fesses. Faut vraiment que j'arrête cette fixation sur son derrière.

-Écoute il vaudrait mieux...ne plus se parler.

Je disais quoi? Connerie plus grosse que lui.

-Quoi? C'est toi qui m'a adressé la parole tout à l'heure, je ne te suis pas.

-Tu comprend pas. L'autre jour, si je n'avais pas contenu ma force tu serais encore plus blessé que tu ne l'étais.

-Connerie! Je serais mort à l'heure qui l'est sans toi, tu te cherche juste des excuses!

Il me fixe durement, tendu comme s'il s'empêchait de m'écorcher sur place. Ce qui lui donne raison sur le coup.

-Pas du tout, c'est la réalité. Évites-moi, pour ta sécurité.

-Va te faire foutre!

-Parfait!

Chacun repart dans un bus différent, lui pour ''supposément'' me protéger de lui-même et moi pour m'empêcher de défigurer sa belle gueule, ça serait du gâchis quand même. Heureusement mes amis me fou la paix. Je dois dégager tellement d'onde négative que ça doit faire ressentir dans l'autre bus. Il a intérêt de se sentir coupable, il l'a cherché. 

* * *

**On se retrouve pour la suite dans quatre jours environ, j'espère que ce moment court vous a quand même plu!  
Moment cocasse très inutile : Avoir une fierté ridicule d'avoir écris le nom de famille de Danny d'un coup sans aller voir XD Faut avouer qu'il a un nom spécial.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et me voilà avec la suite, un peu tard mais ce matin j'étais trop fatigué et je devais partir à la job donc voilà XD  
Honnêtement c'est celui que j'ai plus aimé écrire je ne sais pas pourquoi!**  
 **J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant cette suite!**

* * *

 **New Moon**

Chapitre 3

Je cours comme un dingue dans le couloir, manquant de foncé sur une fille. Le Coach m'a retenu pour me parler de mon texte. J'ai eu peur qu'il me réprimande parce que j'étais complètement hors sujet avec l'histoire de la circoncision, rien à voir avec l'économie. Mais finalement, et bizarrement, j'ai eu une bonne note parce qu'il était impressionné, mais que je ne devais pas recommencer de nouveau.

De ce fait, je suis là parce que je ne veux pas manquer une seule minute de plus pour déjeuner. Je rejoins finalement mes amis, soufflant comme un bœuf.

-Hey Couillon, on va au cottage des Argent demain, profiter de leur plage. Tu as l'honneur d'être inviter.

Je reprends ma respiration en fixant Jackson, dubitatif.

-Je vais oublier ta dernière phrase et m'inquiéter du fait que vous ''profitez'' d'une plage privée, genre illégalement.

-Mais non crétin. On connait les Argent et ils nous laisse quartier libre pour passer sur leur terrain.

-Oh, dans ce cas, je vais abuser avec plaisir de la patience de Jackson avec vous.

-Sauve-toi si tu veux vivre Stilinski!

Je cours loin en rigolant. De toute façon, je n'ai pas pris mon plateau repas encore. En attendant de la file longue comme mes jambes, je parcours le bar à fruits vide de monde. Quoi, ce n'est pas parce que je me goinfre de repas gras en longueur de temps que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi. Ce serait injuste envers mon père en plus vu que je le force à manger sainement.

Au moment où je prend une banane je l'échappe en couinant de façon glorieuse car j'ai senti un souffle près de mon oreille.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Celui qui vient de me parler, rattrape In Extremis le pauvre fruit jaune et me le tend. Et mon dieu, essayer de ne pas penser salement en voyant Derek Hale avec une banane dans les mains et le sourire en coin est clairement du domaine de l'impossible interstellaire.  
Mais je me reprend et arrache presque des mains ce que je veux manger.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, parce que j'ai pas envie de subir tes sautes d'humeurs.

-Désolé. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec les gens. Encore moins quand ils sont agaçants.

-Eh bien, tu t'améliores vraiment pas...

-Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. Mais c'est dangereux de rester près de moi.

-Et si tu te faisais plus confiance?

Sa mâchoire se crispe. Je vois le dilemme passer dans tout son corps et vraiment je commence à avoir pitié de lui. Autant lui donner un coup de pouce ça va peut-être l'aider.

-Avec mes potes on va à la plage demain. On pourra discuter là-bas qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Il se détend peu à peu pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'est un bon pas. Mais je vois qu'il hésite encore, et un peu de...peur.

-Laquelle?

-Euh, ceux des Argent. Tu dois les connaître?

Oulah, on dirait que je l'ai contrarié. Qu'est-ce j'ai dis encore? Mais il semble aussi déçu donc ce n'est peut-être pas moi le problème.

-Je peux pas. Euhm, on s'entend pas très bien et ça serais malvenu que je pose les pieds sur leur territoire.

-Oh ouais, faudrait pas que Superman se fasse pourchasser par Lex Luthor avec de la kryptonite.

Je le vois rouler des yeux, désespérer. Je fais cette effet à tout le monde.

-Tu n'as pas mieux comme comparaison. Et pourquoi je suis le gentil dans cette histoire hein?

-Bah...parce que tu l'es Derek.

Ses yeux s'ouvre en grand de surprise. Merde ce mec. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver? Il semble tellement...brisé. Comme si la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, au point de le rendre sauvage. Je vois bien qu'il essaye, qu'il veut changer. Et je veux l'aider, au fond de moi. Mais comment faire quand la personne est aussi fermé qu'une huitre et se braque à la moindre occasion. Il a tellement peur de fissurer sa carapace qu'il rejette tout le monde qui lui témoigne de la gentillesse qu'il ne croit pas mérité.

_.oO0Oo._

Le lendemain, accompagné de Danny dans ma jeep, je suis la Porsche (je le savais) de Jackson jusqu'à la plage. Rendu là-bas, chacun ce mis en maillot de bain. Les garçons se jette de suite à l'eau et moi je reste avec Lydia, assis sur le siège de ma voiture en mettant de la crème solaire sur son dos comme elle me l'a -si gentiment- demandé.

-Hey Lydia!

Une brune s'approche de nous, accompagné de deux garçons. Habillé comme nous.

-Allison! Je vois que tu profite aussi de cette journée.

-Pourquoi rester cloitré? Oh, tu nous présente?

-Oui, il s'appelle Stiles, il est arrivé en ville il y a quelques mois.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Allison Argent. Et voici Theo Raeken et Liam Dunbar, il est plus jeune que nous.

Allison est la brunette donc je viens de mentionner. Elle a les cheveux un peu ondulés, les yeux de la même couleur, dans un bikini rose pâle simple, pas trop osé, qui va bien avec ce que je constate de sa personnalité. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille. Theo est châtain court avec des yeux bleus. Bien mignon et sexy. Ouais m'enfin bref. Liam a les mêmes attributs, mais plus petit et à encore plus l'air d'un petit chiot.

-De même.

-Stiles...Stilinski?

C'est le grand sexy et mignon qui prend la parole. Bon je me tais vraiment, je dérive encore. Theo. THEEEEOOOO!

-Oui?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi? On jouait ensemble quand on était gosse, quand tu passais tes vacances chez ton oncle.

Theo Raeken...Theo Raeken...Oh putain! Nooooon, ce petit gamin, hyper malade et chétif, c'est lui?! Mère nature et le Saint Esprit ont été très généreux!

-Ouais! Merde mec, je suis désolé, ça fait tellement longtemps.

-Non ça va t'inquiète.

-Charmante retrouvaille. Tu viens Stiles? On rejoins les autres.

-Euh ouais, vous...vous venez aussi?

-Je veux bien, j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu.

-C'est bien tu pourra lui tenir compagnie, celui qu'il voulait la lâchement abandonner.

-Merde Lydia! Ce n'est pas du tout ça!

-Qui ça?

-Chère Allison, Derek Hale a fait comme d'habitude vois-tu.

-Oh. Eh bien ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose.

-Pourquoi?

Elle semble mal-à-l'aise, pas sûr de me répondre. C'est le plus jeune qui prend la parole, avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Adieu le chiot. Bonjour au rottweiler.

-Les Hale ne viennent pas ici.

Quoi? Je croyais que c'était juste Derek qui avait un problème avec les gens du cottage? Et au vu de leur tête, je risque pas d'avoir la vrai raison de leurs absence. Je vois Theo, se mordre la lèvre et donner un coup de tête discret vers la direction opposé de mes amis, m'indiquant de me promener avec lui, seul.

J'ai décider de l'accompagner. Il me traîne vers un quai, vide de tout bateau. On va jusqu'au bout et il s'installe, les pieds dans l'eau. Je l'imite. Je joue avec mes mains, nerveux. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois aborder le sujet ou pas.

-Calme toi Stiles. Je vois que tu n'a pas changé question curiosité insatiable et t'inquiètes je ne vais te laisser dans le noir longtemps. Même si je trouve la raison un peu ridicule.

-Haha...Euh alors, pourquoi ils ne viennent pas? Je veux dire, je suppose que leurs présences ne sont pas permises?

-Exact...Comment dire...C'est...C'est une vieille histoire de famille. Franchement ça vaut pas la peine.

-Theo, t'as promis!

-Pff, j'ai au moins essayé...Bah, il y a longtemps, très longtemps, le clan des Hale s'est installé dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. De ce qu'on dit, la mort les suivait. Alors le clan des Argent, ont voulu les chasser de la ville. Mais les Hale ont convaincus qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ça. Les Argent étaient tout de même septiques donc un pacte a été conclu. L'un ou l'autre des clans ne devront poser les pieds sur leurs territoires respectifs. Pacte qui sera brisé si cette accord n'est pas respecté ou si l'un ou l'autre commet un meurtre envers leurs semblables. Et depuis, ce pacte est toujours présent.

-C'est...ridicule en effet. Faut savoir passer à autre chose non?

-C'est vrai. Et attend, tu savais que Argent c'est le terme français de Silver? Et que leurs armes sont fait de ce métal? D'ailleurs ils portent ce nom depuis que les Hale sont là.

-Ouah putain, timbré à l'époque. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur faisait dire que les meurtres étaient de leur faits?

-Une histoire d'éviscération, mais ce n'est pas important Stiles, ce n'est qu'une légende. Y'a rien de vrai là-dedans.

-Ouais ouais c'est vrai désolé...

Je vais devoir creuser un peu. Désolé Theo.

_.oO0Oo._

Le soleil est bien haut aujourd'hui, et bien brillant. C'est à un tel point que moi et Lydia portons des lunettes de soleil. Et j'en porte jamais. Elle en a même profiter pour s'allonger dans les gradins où nous somme assis, suivant l'entrainement de Jackson et Danny. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tiens compagnie à mon amie dans ces moments. Donc, l'absence des Hales, de toute la journée, ne passe pas dans le beurre. C'est déjà arrivé le mois dernier, et le mois d'avant. Une fois par mois.

-Scott et Isaac ne sont encore pas là ce mois-ci.

-Ainsi que Boyd, Erica et Derek, oui je sais. Une histoire de camping sauvage je crois.

-Ils ne peuvent pas attendre le week-end, leur oncle les laisse faire?

-Faut croire. Ce n'est pas ma mère qui me laisserai en tout cas, même avec mes notes parfaites.

Je roule des yeux à son commentaire mais j'approuve en même temps. Mon père non plus ne voudra jamais. Encore moins ces derniers temps. Il y a de plus en plus d'attaque d'animaux alors me laisser en forêt, plutôt mourir. J'avoue que je ne suis pas enchanté non plus.

-Parlant de week-end, Danny et moi on va à Sacramento, faire les boutiques pour le bal. Je sais que tu n'y va pas, mais ça nous ferais plaisir que tu nous accompagne et donner ton avis. Et te faire sortir un peu d'ici.

-Oh ouais pourquoi pas. Je pourra toujours m'enfuir dans une librairie si vous me gavez trop en essayant trop d'habit.

-Très drôle. Compte toi chanceux de ne pas venir, je t'aurais fait essayer des tonnes de costard jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite.

Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Je croise les doigts que Danny s'en sauve, je le plain sinon.

Le week-end suivant, nous voilà au centre-ville de Sacramento. Nous avons pris la voiture de Lydia pour y aller, la mienne ne risquant pas de survivre au voyage. La Reine nous a traînée dans une boutique spécialiser dans les habit de soirée. J'ai donc laissé comme prévu Lydia et Danny faire leurs essayages, notant au passage mon avis, installé confortablement sur un banc bien rembourré.

J'ai amené avec moi mes notes sur mon enquête concernant Derek et les Hale. J'y jetais un coup d'oeil de temps en temps quand les deux autres étaient occupés dans leurs cabine, mais au bout d'une heure, mon attention y étais fixé constamment. Au point d'en faire soupirer Lydia.

-Tu nous le dis si tu t'ennuie.

Je lui fais un sourire contrit.

-Tu sais combien de robe tu as essayée Lydia? Même Danny a fini par choisir il y a 20 minutes.

-Je t'oblige pas à rester. Tu voulais aller à la librairie non?

-Je peux vraiment?

-Bien sûr voyons.

-D'accord...Ouais, alors, euh, on se rejoint au resto qu'on parlait tout à l'heure, plus tard?

-Oui oui, vas-y espèce de Nerd!

Je ne vais pas me le faire dire deux fois! Je quitte la boutique, m'excusant de les laisser et parcours la ville. Je passe devant quelques librairie, mais aucune vraiment qui m'accroche. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une petite rue.

''Librairie Frankie & Stein  
Tout sur le surnaturel et les légendes''

-Intéressant.

En plein sur ce que j'aime. C'est sûr que je reviendra régulièrement ici. J'entre donc, faisant teinté la clochette au-dessus de la porte. Une musique rock me parviens, donnant une bonne ambiance au lieu. La vendeuse, asiatique, me souhaite la bienvenue.

-Vous cherchez un sujet en particulier?

-Non non, j'y vais à l'instinct!

Elle rigole doucement.

-D'accord je vous laisse dans votre recherche. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez des informations.

J'hoche la tête et prend une allée au hasard. Je vagabonde un peu en regardant ce qu'ils ont. Jatayu, Kraken, Kappa, Kitsune, Léviathan, Licorne.

Lycanthrope.

Oh. Bizarrement, je sens un déclic en moi. Comme si, je devais absolument en savoir plus sur les loup-garou. Je prend le premier bouquin que je vois, le consulte rapidement et le garde sous le bras. J'en prends un deuxième et un dernier que j'ai trouvé plus loin. Je me dirige ensuite vers la caisse avec mes trouvailles.

''Les lycanthropes : L'histoire et la morphologie du loup-garou''  
''Le loup-garou VS Le septième art''  
''Tout sur les métamorphes''

-Je vois qu'on a eu une illumination.

-C'est peu de le dire. J'adore votre boutique, vous avez une carte d'affaire?

-Oui tenez. Notre site internet y est inscrit, vous pouvez aussi commander en ligne.

-Super merci..

-Kira.

Je lui souris et paye mes achats. Je lui promet de revenir bientôt et quitte la librairie. Il fait un peu sombre en sortant. En voyant l'heure je reviens sur mes pas pour rejoindre Danny et Lydia au restaurant. Le GPS en main, je constate que je peux prendre un raccourci. C'est un ruelle, un peu inquiétante, mais je passe outre car je risque d'être en retard.

Les mains bien enfoncé dans les poches de mon sweat à capuche rouge, je ne m'empêcher de regarder partout. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise, je fixe chaque coin d'ombre. Je presse un peu le pas mais malheureusement je me fais arrêter en chemin par un mec vraiment louche.

-Hey mon mignon. Tu es perdu?

Je ne lui réponds pas et continue mon chemin sans le regarder. Mais il persiste et m'attrape le bras.

-Ne me touchez pas!

-C'est impoli d'ignorer les gens. Aller, tu ne voudrais rester avec moi? Je suis sûr que tu voudrais un petite gâterie.

Je frissonne de dégoût. Non mais, il se prend pour qui? Avec sa phrase à deux balles. Voyant que j'essaye de m'échapper, il me serre plus fort le bras, au point de m'en faire mal. Je vais avoir un bleu c'est certain, putain de peau qui marque. Il me pousse vers le mur le plus proche et m'y coince. Je le repousse mais il est plus fort que moi. Il approche son visage de mon cou et je peux sentir l'odeur de l'alcool et de cigarettes qui me donne envie de gerber. Je cris de me lâcher. Je cris pour qu'on me vienne en aide.

Et comme si on m'avait entendu, une voiture arrive en trombe près de nous. Une voiture que je connais bien donc je ne suis pas étonné du chauffeur. Même si je me demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre ici, par hasard là où je suis.

Derek arrache l'homme de moi et un grondement bestial sort au plus profond de sa gorge. Même à moi ça me donne des frissons.

-Te le touche encore et je t'éviscère. Et crois-moi on ne trouvera jamais ton cadavre.

Le pervers prit peur et court loin de nous. Glissant sur le mur, je souffle de soulagement. J'ai passé à une cheveux de me faire violer. Un haut le cœur me prend en imaginant la scène. Une main passe devant mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête et vois l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Derek. Je lui prend la main et m'aide à me relever. Sans réfléchir, je le prend dans mes bras. Il se crispe, mais fini par se détendre, sans pour autant retourner mon câlin. Putain il est chaud!

-Hey, ça va aller?

-Oui, merci...

-Hm...viens je te ramène.

Je hoche la tête et le suis dans sa voiture. Normalement, j'aurais été exciter à être dans une superbe Camaro mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je lui indique l'adresse du restaurant où j'allais me rendre avant ce...m'enfin, et on prend la route.

Tout n'est que silence ensuite. Aucun de nous deux ose prendre la parole. Moi c'est évident, Derek aussi c'est évident. C'est lui. Mais il y a une deuxième raison. Ses mains sont serrés sur le volant au point que les jointures sont presque blanches.

-Détends-toi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai toujours envie d'étriper ce gars. Son désir puait au nez, il me donne envie de vomir.

-Son désir puait au nez? Te prends pas pour un chien non plus.

Il me jette un regard noir du coin de l'œil avec un grognement. Bon ok je me l'a ferme, elle n'était pas si drôle.

Arrivée à destination, je sors vite de la voiture, ça commençait à être étouffant à l'intérieur. Mes amis, qui était dehors, se précipite vers moi.

-Stiles! Où étais-tu on s'inquiétait!

-C'est ce je vois. Vous avez mangés je pari?

Danny eu la décence d'avoir l'air gêné comparé à Lydia.

-Tu n'étais pas là. Et je vois pourquoi.

Son regard se porte derrière moi, où Derek est adossé à la voiture, version parure de mode. Va le mannequin en toute circonstance...

-C'est...une longue histoire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lyd'z, j'en dis pas plus...s'il te plait.

Elle avait un de ces regards ''Tu vas tout me raconter'' mais voyant que je ne veux absolument pas en parler, elle se radouci. Au même moment, mon estomac gronde un bruit tout droit sortie des Enfers. Je rougis un peu. Faut croire que les derniers évènements ne m'ont pas couper l'appétit. Derek roule des yeux en s'approchant de moi.

-Tant qu'on y est, autant manger un morceau.

-M-Mais!

-Je vais te ramener chez toi après.

-Fait donc ça Derek. Viens Danny on rentre. À lundi Stiles!

-Euh...ouais, à lundi...traitresse.

Ce dernier mot est marmonner mais Derek semble avoir entendu au vu de son sourire discret. Sans un mot on entre, puis l'hôtesse nous installe à une table au milieu du resto. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a un peu de monde, l'ambiance est chaleureuse, la musique dans les enceintes lance une chanson simple sous guitare reposante. La serveuse vient prendre notre commande, ne lâchant pas Hale du regard, m'ignorant totalement. J'ouvre la bouche indigné. Même en disant ce que je veux d'un ton sec ne la déride pas. Elle part finalement, balançant les fesses d'une façon que je ne qualifie absolument pas de gracieux, ni de sexy.

-Pétasse.

-C'est peu de le dire.

Je fixe Derek, surpris, et renifle d'amusement. Il me sourit en retour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. C'est la première fois que je le vois détendu. Rien que ça, je me détend aussi. Et on continu ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, ne les détournant à aucun moment. Seul la serveuse brisa notre moment en déposant mon assiette et la tasse de Derek sur notre table.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rien d'autres?

Pimbêche. Sa voix m'énerve. Sans lui jeté un seul regard, Derek lui donne congé. Et ça ne l'a choque même pas en plus. Idiote!

Je picore un peu les pâtes de mon assiette, ne sachant si je dois parler ou non. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Derek. Je ne sais plus où il en est lui-même. Mais j'ai horreur des silences alors je force ma cervelle à trouver quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que je remarque un détail, pourtant très important, que j'ai dû lui demander bien avant.

-Alors, que fais-tu à Sacramento, exactement le même jour où je décide de m'y rendre?

-...Tu vas surement te fâcher mais...oui, tu sous-entends que je te suivais et c'est le cas.

-Et pourquoi tu me suivais exactement? En faites tu es un stalker c'est ça?

-Qioi? Non, je...je voulais m'assurer que tu...allais bien? Tu, tu n'es pas en colère?

-Je devrais l'être. C'est franchement un peu bizarre ce que tu fais, mais en même temps, je ne serais pas ici sans ton intervention. Tu ne mérite pas que je te boude pour ça tu ne crois pas?

-...J'ai parfois tellement de mal à suivre ta logique.

-Que veux-tu! Je suis comme ça, faut t'y faire.

Le silence revient de nouveau, mais pour l'instant c'est agréable. Je mange pour combler mon estomac et Derek contemple son café avec une expression neutre, donc je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il ce passe dans sa tête. J'ouvre la bouche de nouveau une fois le ventre plein.

-Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à propos de ressentir le désir, euh...Est-ce que, tu peux ressentir les émotions? Tu es un genre d'empathe? Tu peux me dire ce que le voisin ressent là?

-...Si on veut. Je peux les émotions de tout le monde dans ce restaurant, en me concentrant bien. Lui au fond, est contrarié, surement en lien avec la fille avec lui, qui elle, est tellement heureuse que ça me donne la nausée. Et le caissier pu le désir sexuel, et je ne veux pas savoir à quoi il pense.

-Ouah, ça doit être un méli-mélo à l'intérieur de toi en ce moment.

-J'ai appris à gérer. Et puis, tu es près de moi, c'est plus facile à faire obstruction de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Tu, je ne sais pas comment dire. Je peux sentir tes émotions, mais ton aura me calme peut importe ce qui se passer dans ta tête.

-Quoi, je ne suis pas normal?

Derek s'étouffe avec sa salive avant de rire franchement. Ouah, son rire est trop beau putain! S'il pouvait le faire plus souvent, je crois que j'm'y perdrais pour l'éternité avec plaisir.

-Tu te fou de moi? Je te dis clairement que je peux sentir les sentiments des gens et c'est toi qui te qualifie d'étrange? Tu es vraiment un énergumène!

Je gonfle les joues, boudant. Il se moque de moi en plus. Ma réaction le fait rire encore plus. Mais je laisse passer. Ce son me donne un effet de papillon dans le ventre si agréable. Une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas oublier cette soirée, au grand jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu un meilleur moment avec lui qu'aujourd'hui, malgré ce qui l'a engendré, que je veux par contre oublier que je l'ai vécu.

Le retour jusqu'à chez moi fut de nouveau silencieux. Je n'osais même pas d'allumer la radio. Mais là par contre j'ai vraiment froid, même avec mon sweat sur le dos. Je frotte mes mains ensemble, évitant de toucher au chauffage pour ne pas me faire arracher les membres, Derek tiens vraiment trop à sa voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, je ressens un contact sur mes mains. Mon conducteur a posé la sienne sur eux pour me réchauffer. En c'est putain d'efficace. Il dégage tellement de chaleur, plus qu'un radiateur. Au point de me demander s'il n'a pas de fièvre. Pourtant il se porte comme un charme. Timidement, j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens. Heureusement, il ne se dégage pas de mon geste audacieux.

On reste ainsi jusqu'à ma maison. On se dit au revoir comme si rien n'était et il part dans la nuit. Je reste planté sur le trottoir fixant toujours en direction d'où est partit Derek.

Au final, je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire exactement?

* * *

 **Et voilà!**  
 **N'hésitez pas à de laisser des reviews si...vous avez des choses à dire XD**  
 **Encore une fois dans 4 jours le prochain**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey et nous voilà avec le 4ème!  
Après cela il ne restera que deux chapitres!  
Bref, enfin un avancement pour nos amoureux!  
**

* * *

 **New Moon**

Chapitre 4

Après, restant planté dans le froid d'automne, tard le soir, je décide enfin d'entrer chez moi. Je ne vois mon père nulle part donc il doit sans doute avoir des heures supp'. Pour le moment, ce soir je dois dire que ça m'arrange. Je suis un peu trop retourner pour discuter de quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de me doucher, je me met de suite en pyjama, je pars me chercher un soda et des chips puis remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'installe direct sur mon bureau et consulte les bouquins que j'ai acheté plus tôt.

Plus j'avance dans ma lecture, plus mon coeur s'emballe. Une c'est un incident, deux une coïncidence, trois une constante. Alors plus que quatre?

«Yeux qui illuminent.  
Force hors du commun.  
Guérison rapide.  
Température corporelle au-dessus de la moyenne.  
Langage animal.  
Sens surdéveloppés.»

Je ferme le livre d'un claquement sec, et parcours mes notes que j'ai collé sur mon tableau de liège. Ok...Ok...C'est plus que dingue. C'est complètement insensé. Je devrais pas prendre tout ça au sérieux. Mais j'ai l'évidence devant moi et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je dois le confronter lundi. Je dois l'entendre de sa bouche. Me prouver que je ne suis pas fou.

_.oO0Oo._

Lundi après les cours, une fois dans le parking je cherche celui qui me retourne la tête depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Il est contre sa voiture, les mains dans les poches de son veston en cuir. Je m'approche de lui sans hésitation. On doit régler cette histoire maintenant.

-On doit parler. Ailleurs.

Il hoche lentement la tête et d'un coup de tête, m'incite à le suivre dans les bois. On avance pendant un moment entre les arbres, sans destination particulière. Arrivée à l'entrée d'une clairière, Derek s'adosse à un arbre qui l'aborde et porte son regard au loin. Je ne prend pas le temps de m'offensé qu'il n'ose me regarder et commence de suite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Je t'ai trouvé étrange dès notre première rencontre. Ton nez est trop fin pour mon bien, tu t'en remet immédiatement après un accident, tes yeux changent de couleur comme de chemise, les sons qui peuvent sortir de ta gorge sont inhumains, ta peau est tellement chaude qu'on pourrait te penser malade. Et pour conclure tout ça, même un empathe ne ressentirait pas autant les gens comme toi tu le fais.

Derek garde le silence pendant une minute avant de finalement se tourner vers moi, un air résigné.

-Si tu semble si sûr de toi, tu peux le dire. Tu sais ce que je suis.

Je prend une grande inspiration avant de tout déballer. Nous y voilà.

-Tu es un loup-garou.

Il quitte son arbre pour se planté devant moi. Les yeux dans les miens, ses iris changent, cette fois-ci pas un instant fugace, pour devenir d'un bleu étincelant. Surréelle. Puis reviens à sa couleur naturelle.

-Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu dois savoir que c'est trop dangereux d'être près de moi.

-Tu rêves mon grand. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner pour ça. Je veux te connaître encore plus.

Ma réponse ne lui a pas plus. Tout d'un coup, son visage change. Ses yeux reviennent au bleus, ses crocs se rallongent et me lâche un hurlement strident. D'un coup de main, il détruit presque un arbre près de lui. Des marques de griffes sont encrés profond dans l'écorce. Mon corps se tend devant tout ça, mon palpitant s'emballant de peur et de surprise. Merde, il pourrait arracher des têtes avec une bonne volonté. Il pourrait arraché la mienne, rien qu'avec les dents en plus. Houla non, ne pas imaginer ses crocs pointu contre la chaire de mon cou, ne surtout pas l'imaginer!

-C'est ça! C'est ça que tu dois faire. Avoir peur! Pas être idiot! Je suis un prédateur, pas un humain! Je suis programmé pour tuer facilement!

Je tremble un moment et me reprend quand Derek redevient humain. Oui j'ai peur, c'est normal devant cette démonstration de force. Mais ça ne doit pas être une excuse pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Non mais! Je suis un Stilinski!

-Alors je préfère être idiot. Tout comme toi qui crois que je vais fuir.

Plus j'avance d'un pas vers lui, plus il recule. Mais devant son dos un grand rocher lui bloque la route et cesse de fuir quand je le coince. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, je lui prend la main, et du pouce je lui caresse le dos de ce dernier.

-Tu m'a avouer que je te calmais. Alors, ne me fait pas avaler que tu ne veux pas ma présence près de toi.

Il essaye de prendre la parole mais je le coupe, sachant ce qu'il va me dire.

-Et ne me dit pas que tu as peur de me faire du mal, je sais que tu m'en fera jamais, même si je te saoule avec mon bavardage, même si ma tête brûlé t'agace au plus haut point.

Il rigole doucement, puis il serre un peu la main et me dit, résigné.

-Tu es fou petit renard. Je ne devrais pas aimer ça.

Je lui fais un sourire étincelant, heureux d'avoir gagné la bataille. Même si au fond de mon esprit, je sais que la guerre n'est pas encore terminé entre nous. Mais celle-ci aussi je vais la gagner.

-Un petit renard très audacieux pour confronter un Big Bad Wolf.

Après cette confrontation, d'un accord commun, nous ne retournons pas à l'école. Nous nous promenons dans les bois -sans jeu de mot- main dans la main, moi bavardant de tout et de rien, et mon loup qui écoute attentivement, répondant parfois. Arriver à un grand espace avec une énorme souche qui devait être un chêne à l'époque au centre, nous nous couchons dessus, admirant le soleil briller à travers les feuilles de la cime des arbres. Sentant un côté de mon visage brûlé sous un regard, je me tourne la tête, constatant effectivement que Derek me regarde. Du vert-gris, ils passent au bleu, brillant dans tout les sens du terme. Il approche son visage et frotte doucement son nez contre le mien. Je réponds à son geste.

Nous ne bougeons plus de cette position après cela jusqu'à ce que la lumière décline.

_.oO0Oo._

-Tu n'as rien à me dire?

-Hein?

Je suspend mon geste, mon burger à quelques centimètres de ma bouche grande ouverte.

Depuis plusieurs jours que mon père ne pouvait dîner avec moi à la maison, alors quand j'ai su qu'il avait du temps libre, je me suis mis aux fourneaux avec joie. Je lui ai même permis de faire une pause dans son régime tellement que j'étais heureux.

-Te dire quoi?

-Ce qui ce passe dans ta vie? Tu es différent. En faites non, tu as l'air plus...joyeux?

Je dépose mon repas dans mon assiette, les joues un peu rose en pensant à ce qui s'est passé le jour d'avant. Je ne pensais pas que ça ce voyait. Je comprend maintenant le regard suspicieux de mes amis aujourd'hui. Mais je vais garder ça pour moi. C'est ''Notre'' moment. Je n'ai pas envie de le partager.

-Bon. En tout cas c'est bien. J'espère sincèrement que ça va durer, ça me rend heureux de te voir ainsi. Tu n'as plus souris comme ça depuis...m'enfin. Mais s'il te fait du mal, rappelle lui que je suis armé et que je sais m'en servir.

-PAPA!

Il a le don de m'embarrasser ce n'est pas croyable. En tout cas il n'est pas dans la police pour rien, il a compris que c'est un garçon qu'il me met de si bonne humeur. Mais il ne me pose pas plus de questions et ça m'arrange. Je ne sais même pas moi-même comment nommer la relation que j'entretiens avec Derek. Alors pas moyen que je le présente à mon père comme ça!

Au milieu de la soirée, pendant que je suis plongé dans une dissertation confortablement assis contre mes oreillers, mon père m'avertit qu'il a été appelé en urgence pour un corps retrouver dans la forêt et ne rentra que le lendemain matin.

Concentrer de nouveau sur mon texte, je me rends pas compte qu'une personne est entrée par ma fenêtre avant d'entendre le plancher craquer sous un poids. Je sursaute et couine et voyant Derek debout au milieu de ma chambre, imperturbable.

-Putain ne me fait plus une frayeur pareille Sourwolf!

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Sourwolf? Vraiment Stiles?

-Bah quoi, ça te va bien, tu es toujours aigri et tu es un loup. CQFD! Et d'ailleurs tu fou quoi à grimper par la fenêtre des gens en pleine nuit?

-Il est juste 22 heures...Mmmff. Qu'importe.

Il dégage quelques manuels sur mon lit pour s'y installer.

-Hier...J'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose mais je me suis abstenu. Mais je voudrais essayé cette fois-ci...Tu me fais confiance?

Son inquiétude transparait et je ne peux que le rassurer. C'est tellement trognon de le voir ainsi avec moi. On dirait un louveteau.

-Évidemment que je te fais confiance. Où veux-tu en venir?

-Ok...Ferme les yeux.

Je suis surpris de sa demande mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je m'exécute et attends. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser près de moi et un souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il colle son nez contre le mien, même les yeux fermés je sens son hésitation mais il ne me fait pas attendre longtemps et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Au début le contact n'est que léger, se frôlant plus qu'autre chose. Puis ça devient plus appuyer, et une chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. J'ignorais qu'embrasser était si plaisant.

Bientôt j'en demande plus et, sans que je contrôle quoi que ce soit, laissant mon instinct dicter mes gestes, je me relève pour venir m'installer sur ses cuisses. Je passe mes mains sur son cou et approfondis notre baiser. À mon geste Derek gronda de, ce que je crois, du plaisir. Il se saisit de mes hanches et me colle plus à lui. Sa langue glisse le long de ma lèvre inférieur. Comprenant le message j'entrouvre mes lèvres pour le laisser passer. Son muscle entre en contact avec le mien et je gémis à la sensation.

Sans arrêter le ballet dans ma bouche il me soulève pour me projeter dos sur mon lit. On continue de s'embrasser ainsi quand je ressens une légèrement douleur contre ma lèvre. À ce constat Derek s'écarte rapidement de moi, les crocs en évidence et les iris illuminés.

-Merde, désolé, j'y suis allé trop fort?

-C'est...un peu trop. Je me contrôle pas quand les sensations sont trop fortes.

-Oh. Je comprend. On ira plus doucement.

Il reprend sa forme normal et me fait un sourire contrit, désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, essayant de passer mon excitation toujours présente.

-Est-ce que...dormir avec moi c'est...

-Non...Mais je ne restera pas. Je ne veux pas tomber sur ton père le lendemain.

-Ouais. Ouais ça me va.

Je débarrasse mon lit de mes fournitures scolaires en les remettant dans mon sac à dos pour que Derek puisse s'étendre lui aussi. Je m'allonge à mon tour et me colle sur son torse, passant le bras à travers ses hanches. Je soupire de contentement en sentant sa chaleur. Même pas besoin de couverture avec lui. Je sens son bras entourant mes épaules et m'endors quelques secondes plus tard.

Je me retrouve seul le lendemain matin, au chaud dans ma couverture. Attentionné en plus de ça. Je vais finir par m'y habituer. Je ferme mon réveil, crachant une chanson trop rythmer pour mon état.

La soirée me revient en mémoire et un sourire niais nait sur mon visage. Ouais. Définitivement, je peux mettre un nom là-dessus. Je suis complètement, et irrévocablement amoureux. Amoureux d'un loup-garou grognon portant le nom de Derek Hale.

_.oO0Oo._

Le vendredi après-midi, ayant le reste de la journée de libre car le Coach a attrapé une sinusite, je me retrouve de nouveau sous mon capot. Faut vraiment que je l'aime cette voiture pour ne pas l'abandonner malgré tout ses défauts. Et encore une fois, c'est quand que je suis concentrer qu'on me surprend.

-PUTAIN! Derek je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça!

-Je ne suis pas désolé, c'est trop drôle. Mais je peux me faire pardonner.

Il me pousse contre ma voiture et prend possession de mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser et profite du moment. Il s'éloigne quand nous manquons d'oxygène. Le souffle court, j'hausse un sourcil approbateur. Le langage des sourcils devient contagieux. Bientôt je vais me mettre à grogner.

-J'aime ta façon de te faire pardonner.

-Et ma façon de te mettre en condition pour ce que je vais te proposer.

-Très rassurant...Je t'écoute je suis toute ouïe.

-...Demain...Je voudrais t'inviter chez moi.

L'information prend un moment pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Oh le fourbe, c'est le cas de le dire, me mettre en condition. Ingénieux.

-Chez toi? Plein de loup-garou?...Okay...Ils vont m'apprécier tu crois?

Il renifle, amuser. Quoi encore? C'est une question légitime.

-C'est ça ta préoccupation? Pas le fait qu'on est six destructions massives autour de ta fragile consistance?

-Euh...non.

Il roule des yeux, le sourire collé au visage.

-Tu es fou petit renard.

-Tu m'aimes ainsi Sourwolf, sinon ce n'est plus divertissant. Et parlant de divertissement, tu répondrai à mes questions? Au sujet de ton espèce?

Derek ne me réponds pas toute de suite, évaluant le pour et le contre. Et par chance, ne relève pas la première phrase. J'ai parlé trop vite, foutu philtre défectueux. Je le vois froncer des sourcils et ses narines frémir. Il tourne la tête et suit des yeux une voiture, la mâchoire crispé. J'ai eu le temps de voir un homme, de l'âge de mon père je crois, les yeux bleu très clair, contrastant bien avec ses cheveux gris. Je me rappelle de l'avoir vu à la plage. Surement un Argent au vu de la réaction de mon loup.

-Allons ailleurs. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir.

-Hein? Euh d'accord.

Derek m'amène aux abords d'une falaise qui surplombe toute la ville. La nuit le paysage devait être plus beau à voir. Il s'installe contre une roche et je le rejoins, assis entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. Il m'entoure de ses bras et pose son menton contre mon épaule. Pendant ce temps, je met un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées, me faire une liste de questions pertinentes ce genre de chose.

-Je sais que vous avez les sens développés et tout, mais être empathe est-ce que c'est un don propre à toi? J'veux dire, est-ce que vous avez des capacités spéciales en dehors de ceux naturelles?

-Oui et non. En faites c'est lier au sens de l'ouïe et de l'odorat. Chaque émotion à son rythme cardiaque et son odeur. Ceux négatives sont plus amers et acides, alors que les positives sont plus douces et sucrés. Et non, il n'y a pas de genre de pouvoirs. C'est juste que chaque loup est plus douer pour un sens qu'un autre, comme quelqu'un qui est plus doué en math alors qu'un autre l'est plus en chimie. Donc d'une certaine façon, oui, je suis meilleur pour ressentir les émotions que le reste de ma meute. Boyd est plus endurant, Isaac a un odorat plus développé, Erica a, malheureusement, une oreille plus fine et Scott guérit plus rapidement.

-Je vois. Et est-ce que vous pouvez vous changez en loup?

-...Non. M'enfin c'est possible mais c'est très rare...Ma mère le pouvait. Elle devenait une belle louve noire. Elle avait des taches blanches autour des yeux.

Maintenant qu'il le mentionne, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ses parents. Je m'en doute bien qu'ils ne sont plus là quand Lydia m'a mentionner qu'il vivait avec son oncle. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu l'histoire. Hésitant, j'ose lui demander.

-Comment tes parents ont...

-...Un incendie, il y a des années. Mes soeurs et le reste de la famille aussi sont morts dans le feu.

-Putain...je suis tellement désolé Derek...

-J'ai...Pendant des années, tout ce qui pouvait me garder les pieds sur terre c'était la colère. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Mais dernièrement, ça a changé. Et je peux dire que, mon nouvel ancre m'a permis de tourner la page.

-J'ai lu là-dessus. Un ancre c'est ce qui vous permet de rester dans la réalité quand l'emprise du loup devient trop intense...Et c'est quoi ton attache maintenant?

-Toi. Stiles tu...Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est un compagnon?

-Une âme-soeur pour les loup-garou pourqu-...Oh...Attend...La première fois, en chimie, quand tu as pris mon odeur en plein nez...

Je le sens hoché la tête contre mon épaule.

-C'est de cette façon qu'on repère les compagnons. Quand c'est arrivé, j'ai pris peur. À cause de mon passé, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur alors j'ai essayé de te repousser. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je me devais aller à ta rencontre. Mon loup grattait la surface pour je me rapproche de toi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire avec cette information en main. Mon coeur s'est emballé quand j'ai compris que je suis sa moitié. En tout cas, les morceaux manquants se recolles. Ses questions à mon sujet, l'envie irrépressible de savoir que je vais bien, son instinct de protection exacerbé. Son comportement de bipolaire qui était en fait, un combat entre ses envies et sa rationalité.

Les loup-garou agissent comme la nature les ont créer. Agir contre sa nature n'est qu'un épuisement inutile et ça Derek a fini par le comprendre. Alors, ce n'est qu'une évidence que je dois faire de même. Agir comme un compagnon, même si je ne suis pas un loup. Je me tourne et donne un baiser sur sa joue, quémandant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il comprend mon message et me les donne avec plaisir. Rien de presser, juste nous deux enlacés, s'embrassant doucement. Nous frottons ensuite nos nez l'un contre l'autre et collons nos fronts ensemble, les yeux toujours fermé.

Je crois que, l'effet inverse marche aussi. Il arrive aussi à me calmer, mon hyperactivité n'est plus aussi intense quand je suis avec lui. Avec quelqu'un d'autre je n'aurais pas réussis à rester aussi immobile, et je ne l'aurais pas apprécier non plus parce que j'ai un besoin de bouger. Pas avec Derek...En faite, ce n'est plus arrivé avec qui que ce soit depuis Maman.

_.oO0Oo._

Samedi arrivé, je me retrouve dans la camaro, en route vers la demeure de Derek. Je tape du pied depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et la patience de Derek fini par s'effiloché. Je suis surpris qu'il n'a pas agis plus tôt.

-Arrête ça, ça résonne dans ma tête c'est horrible.

-Pardon. Je suis nerveux. J'appréhende la rencontre avec ta famille. J'ai tellement peur de faire un faux pas. Trop bouger. Trop parler. Dire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Et même si sans ça ils me détestent? Erica semble déjà avoir quelque chose contre moi, alors j'imagine pas le reste. Mme McCall est bien gentille en tout cas de ce que j'ai constaté donc de son côté tout va bien. Mais ton oncle est un peu flippant, il me regarde bizarrement. Et si moi je ne les aimais pas? Une belle famille qui se déteste ça serais trop cliché et j'aimerais bien que tout le monde s'entende. Tu crois que-

-STILES! Calme toi. Tout va bien se passer.

-Ouais, tu as raison, d'accord. Okay, cool.

-Respire. On est bientôt arriver.

Je prend plusieurs respiration comme recommander. Et à temps, j'ai frôler la crise de panique. Derek gare sa voiture en bas d'un vieux bâtiment industriel, transformer maintenant en plusieurs lofts. Il m'a dit pour l'instant qu'ils sont les seuls résidents, et que ça leur arrange pour l'instant car les soirs de pleine lune, il n'y a pas risque de dommages collatéraux, ni de questions sur le bruit qu'ils provoquent. Je prend le temps de me calmer de nouveau avant de sortir de l'habitacle.

Nous montons les quatre, putain, d'étages, à pied et arrivons devant une grande porte en fer. Derek me prend la main pour m'encourager et on entre dans le loft. Ce que je remarque en premier est la grande baie vitrée, laissant entrer la lumière naturelle de l'après-midi ensoleillé, éclairant bien le grand espace. Tout est air ouverte. Au centre ce trouve le salon, un énorme écran plat et devant, un canapé et des fauteuils, tous occupé par les autres ado qui se retournent à notre arrivée. Le premier à se lever est Scott, un énorme sourire sur le visage, suivit de prés par Isaac, un peu en retrait. Il ressemble tellement à sa mère.

-Salut! Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin.

-Moi aussi.

Isaac se rapproche de nous avec un sourire narquois, gâchant ses traits d'ange, le rendant cornu pour l'occasion. Je suis sûr qu'il est un vil manipulateur.

-Il était temps. Derek n'arrête pas de parler de toi c'est saoulant.

-La ferme Isaac.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. On va sans doute bien s'entendre là-dessus j'en suis certain. Un bruit de talon, venant de la cuisine, laisse apparaître l'infirmière.

-Bonjour Stiles.

-Bonjour Mme McCall.

-Mélissa c'est suffisant. Tu as faim? Je suis en train de préparer le déjeuner.

-Euh je...Oui oui, c'est gentil.

-Avec ce que tu as avalé au fast-food tu as encore faim?

À la tête que je fais, Derek se rends compte de la bourde. Il ne sait plus où se mettre. Il n'a pas cru que je voulais juste être poli. Scott nous regarde, désolé. Et la voix de la blonde, jusque là silencieuse, éclate, mordante.

-Super, tout ça pour rien. On t'as attendu pour manger, mais faut croire que tu as pris de l'avance.

-Bébé, ce n'est pas grave.

-Non Boyd, tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi. Tout allait bien avant qu'il n'arrive. Les humains ont faillis découvrir notre existence à cause de lui.

-ERICA!

Tout le monde plis l'échine au cri, même moi. En haut des marches en colimaçon ce tiens Peter, l'oncle de Derek, les yeux rouges, littéralement rouges. Je comprend que c'est un ordre venant de l'Alpha.

-Stiles est le compagnon de Derek. Et tu sais comment on traite les compagnons, et de ce fait, un membre de la meute.

-Oui, je le sais...

Malgré tout, elle me jette tout même un regard noir avant de partir du loft, enragé que personne ne soit de son côté, surtout son petit-ami. Peter soupire puis descend nous rejoindre.

-Elle va s'y faire. Pour l'instant ne t'occupe pas d'elle et viens tout de même goûter à la cuisine de ma magnifique épouse.

-Peter franchement!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, l'ambiance écrasante a eu raison de moi et le commentaire de Peter vient de tout péter -sans jeu de mot encore une fois- en éclat. Heureusement, ma réaction détend l'atmosphère. La vie reprend son cours rapidement. Les garçons se dirigent tous dans la cuisine sentant la bonne odeur de nourriture préparé avec soin par l'infirmière. Derek m'enlace, murmurant à mon oreille.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui...mieux que je ne le pensais.

Il m'embrasse dans mon cou, puis doucement, m'entraîne à l'étage. Nous passons devant quelques portes avant d'aller dans celle du fond. Je devine que c'est sa chambre. La pièce est grande, et sobre. Comme Derek quoi. Elle va bien avec sa personnalité. Un grand lit avec des draps bleu marin est posé contre le mur au centre entouré de table de nuit, une armoire lui fait face. Le mur de gauche est couvert de bibliothèques, tout les étagères remplis de livres et de CD, un pouf de la même couleur que les draps à côté. Du côté droit, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus et les manuels scolaires. Et tout ça, baignant sous le soleil comme en bas.

-J'adore ta chambre. Elle est si...toi.

-Merci.

Curieux, je vais vers les étagères. Je veux savoir ce que ma moitié lit, ce qu'il écoute. La plupart des bouquins sont des romans policiers, des romans d'horreur. D'autres sont à propos des lycanthropes et d'autres créatures que je ne veux pas savoir si elles existent ou pas. Pour ce qui est de la musique, je constate qu'on a quelques artistes en commun, d'autres que je ne le vois pas écouter du tout. Je repère le système de son et appui sur le bouton play pour savoir sous quelle ambiance il était la dernière fois.

 _Find Me_ de Sigma et Birdy empli la pièce. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse entraîner par la chanson. Les mains chaudes de Derek se posent sur ma taille et se colle dans mon dos. Délicatement, il calque mes mouvements avec les siens, bougeant nos hanches. 

_If you ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting  
Come find me  
If you're searching, for forever  
I'll be waiting  
Come find me_

Je me retourne, lui faisant maintenant face, arrêtant donc notre danse qu'on pourrait presque qualifier d'intime. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et lui vole un baiser.

-Vaut mieux arrêter ça là. Je suis une catastrophe sur une piste de danse.

-Tu n'étais pas si mal.

-Grace à toi. Ne me laisse pas seul, je me fais honte à moi-même.

-Je pourrais t'obliger à me montrer.

-Comme si tu vas m'obliger à quoi que ce soit!

-On pari?

Sans que je m'y attende, il me soulève. Je lâche un cri peu viril de surprise et accroche mes jambes pour ne pas tomber. Puis, il m'entraîne vers son lit, nous y faisait tomber dessus. Son corps au-dessus de moi me bloque et me restreint de tout mouvement de fuite. Je ris joyeusement de la situation. Et voir Derek aussi heureux me réchauffe le cœur. Il est tellement beau quand il rayonne de bonheur. Dire que c'est grâce à moi.

Je ne veux pas voir cette étincelle s'éteindre. Jamais. Tant que je vivrai.

* * *

 **Alors, vous vous en pensez quoi?  
Il était temps en tout cas!  
La suite dans 4 jours (je vais commencer à devenir comme Sadako à force répéter le nombre de jour, une chance que je le fais pas au semaine)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà un peu tard j'ai eu un contretemps.  
Donc c'est l'avant-dernier, ensuite c'est le tout dernier chapitre!  
**

* * *

 **New Moon**

Chapitre 5

Quand j'arrive au poste, je tombe devant des têtes de...ouf. Non pas de Ouf, j'veux dire, l'air est lourd et tout le monde a la mine défaite. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'un collègue a passé l'arme à gauche. Mon panier dans les mains, j'hésite sérieusement entre voir mon père qui doit être dans le même état et rentrer à la maison pour le laisser tranquille.

Au final mon choix est fait et je vais le voir. Je toque à la porte de son bureau avant d'entrer. Comme je le pensais, mon père a l'air complètement anéanti. Et merci, je ne vois pas de verre de whiskey. J'ai pas besoin de le voir boire encore une fois. Je m'installe sur une chaise, pose le panier et le pousse doucement vers lui, l'inciter à manger même s'il n'est pas d'humeur à le faire.

-Hey papa...

Mon père relève la tête, et me force un sourire, tout de même content de me voir, enfin je crois.

-Je suis désolé..

-Ne le sois pas...Haigh est...était un bon agent. Un peu bourru mais il n'était pas méchant...On a retrouvé son corps aux abords des bois, pas loin de chez lui. Un puma, encore. Ces animaux font beaucoup de ravage ces derniers temps, je me demande ce qui les poussent à s'approcher de la ville.

-Quoi?! De la ville? Mais-

-Donc! Je veux que tu prends ça. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit mais je m'inquiète et je ne suis rarement là pour toi. S'il te plait, garde-le. La dose est suffisante pour assommer un ours alors fait attention avec ça. Et appelle-moi s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Sur le bureau il pose un arme avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes. Rien que la vue me rends inconfortable. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec ça et en plus je suis la maladresse incarnée, je suis complètement capable de tiré sur mon voisin plutôt que l'animal en question. Mais je vois bien que mon père a peur pour moi et je ne peux pas refuser sa demande de me tenir en sécurité. Je m'empare donc du flingue et des munitions et les cachent dans le panier.

-Raison de plus de bouffer tes carottes, en perdant du gras ils ne voudront plus te manger.

-Très drôle Stiles...

_.oO0Oo._

Je me suis levé plus tôt que d'habitude, donc j'ai pu faire un bon déjeuner pour moi et mon père. D'ailleurs le paternel me fixe intensément depuis plusieurs minutes, suspicieux. Je dégluti, il me rends nerveux à faire ça. Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit pour moi et Derek, donc il ne sait pas encore que, c'est parce que Derek vient me chercher que je suis debout plus tôt. Ma jeep n'est pas fonctionnelle pour l'instant donc il s'est proposé d'être mon chauffeur pour un temps. Et aussi, par la même occasion, d'enfin s'afficher avec moi.

Car depuis qu'on est ensemble, on prenait chacun notre voiture et à l'école on restait avec notre bande. On a pas eu de contact physique en publique. Derek voulait garder notre relation secrète pour le moment. Alors, oui, je suis complètement emballé de ce changement. J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui tenir la main et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Et au fond, montrer que mon mec est chasse garder nah!

Au moment qu'on fini presque nos assiettes d'œufs et de bacons -le bacon pour moi hein- la sonnette retentit. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui peut bien sonner si tôt le matin chez le shérif? J'averti mon père de ne pas toucher à ma viande restante avant d'aller ouvrir. Sur le perron ce tiens Argent et...Theo?

-Euh, oui?

-Bonjour Stiles. Je suis Chris Argent. Theo tu le connais déjà à ce que j'ai compris. Ton père m'a demandé de le voir.

Je lui serre la main qu'il me tend, un peu dubitatif. Son regard perçant me fait sentir tout petit. On dirait qu'il peut lire en moi comme un livre ouvert et j'ai horreur de ça. Je m'ôte du chemin pour l'inviter à entrer. Je ferme la porte derrière eux et me retourne vers nos invités. Mon père accueille déjà le plus âgé et Theo me regarde en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Mr Argent est un excellent chasseur et ton père lui a demandé ses services. Et moi je suis en apprentissage, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-T'as pas cours?

-Un incident en salle de chimie. Le lycée est en quarantaine pour un moment.

-Ouah la chance.

J'entends le son si caractéristique du klaxon de la camaro à l'extérieur et le sourire me mange le visage. Ni une ni deux, je saute dans mes chaussures et attrape mon sac que j'ai posé dans l'entrée plus tôt. Je m'excuse auprès de Theo et pars de la maison en furie.

-À ce soir Pa' !

Je cours l'allée rejoindre la voiture noire de mon loup. Je m'installe sur le siège passager et n'attends pas pour aller l'embrasser.

-Bonjour!

-Hm. Tu as beaucoup d'énergie ce matin.

-Et toi pas du tout, tu es pire que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. Juste une odeur qui m'a dérangé.

J'allais pour lui poser la question mais il me coupe en plein élan pour m'embrasser à son tour. Il essaye de me faire oublier et je lui accorde ce répit. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette journée avec ça. Il me fait un sourire en coin puis démarre la voiture en direction de l'école.

Sur la route j'ai allumé la radio et tout le long j'ai chanté à tue-tête. Faux bien sûr mais faut croire que mon non-talent en chant amuse grandement Derek. Le coin de ses lèvres ont resté haut tout le chemin. Arrivée au parking du lycée, il pose ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et se tourne vers moi.

-Prêt?

-Ouais espèce de mannequin. Prêt à rester dans l'ombre de ta luminescence.

-Tu te fais poète maintenant? Allons-y.

Nous sortons de la voiture et tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Quand je rejoins Derek et qu'il viens me rapprocher de lui en posant sa main sur ma hanche, je pense entendre et voir les filles complètement outré. Cela me rends méchamment fier de créer cette réaction. Eh ouais, il est à moi, pas touche! Les mecs quant à eux, sont soit choqués, soit admiratif.

-Je te sens drôlement fier.

-Je suis dans les bras du meilleur morceau de toute la ville, bien sûr que je le suis.

-Attention petit renard, je pourrais me sentir blessé.

-Comme si tu l'étais vraiment Sourwolf.

Plus tard j'ai eu le droit à un félicitation de Lydia, un je-suis-jaloux de Danny et Jackson, bah, Jackson. Un son dégoûté avec une insulte mais je sais qu'au fond, très au fond, il est content pour moi.

_.oO0Oo._

En ce samedi Derek m'a demandé d'assister aux entraînements. Faisant maintenant partie de la meute il est normal que j'y sois, et que je participe. Il m'a mentionné qu'il est important pour les humains de savoir se défendre contre les loup-garou.

Donc je m'habille pour l'occasion. Un jogging ample gris, un débardeur blanc que je ne croyais pas avoir encore, et mon fameux sweat rouge, parce que, on est toujours en automne hein! Je cours dans les escaliers -ce que je ne devrais pas faire je sais- et va dans la cuisine me chercher une bouteille d'eau. En entrant dans la pièce je tombe sur mon père nettoyant ses armes.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon timing pour lui dire que je vais rejoindre Derek...Et que je sors avec lui par la même occasion. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui mentir il va le voir direct. Bon, un petit peu. M'entraîner au combat c'est un peu étrange.

-Euh Papa?

-Oui fiston?

-Je...Je voulais te dire que je vais voir Derek. Avec sa famille on va jouer au Lacrosse.

-Toi. Au Lacrosse?

-Moque-toi! Mais oui...

-...Et? Je sens que tu veux me dire autre chose je me trompe?

-Non. Comment dire...Euh, tu peux poser ça tu me rends mal-à-l'aise et avec ce que je vais te dire ça m'aide vraiment pas.

-Pardon.

Il repose tout ce qu'il avait dans la main avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Merde, même sans arme je suis bloqué. Aller Stiles, courage, c'est rien. Tu peux le faire, tout le monde y arrive. C'est ton premier copain tu dois faire les choses bien! Même si c'est un copain qui peut m'arracher la tête avec les dents! Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

-Je...Je sors avec lui. Avec Derek Hale.

-...Hm hm. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Eh bien, je suis heureux pour toi fils. Tant qu'il ne te fait pas du mal.

Je soupire une fois la pression relâché. Quand on cogne à la porte, je me précipite pour aller ouvrir, pour tomber sur Derek. Je souris à sa vue. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et viens l'embrasser. Il gémit de surprise et me réponds à la suite.

-En quel honneur?

Je ne lui réponds pas et prends sa main pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Il se laisse faire mais une incompréhension est peinte sur son visage. Puis se tends à la vue de mon père, et du contenue de la table. Je serre un peu ma prise pour qu'il ne s'enfui pas, même si c'est inutile. Juste pour lui faire comprendre que je tiens à ce qu'il reste là.

-Euhm...Papa, Derek. Derek, Papa.

-Euh enchanté Monsieur.

Mon père se lève pour aller lui serrer la main en bonne et due forme.

-Appelle-moi John. Alors, apparemment tu amène mon fils jouer au Lacrosse? Vas-y doucement avec lui, il est nul en sport, sauf pour courir partout.

-Papa! C'est méchant!... Bon ok je suis une merde mais quand même, pas la peine de le mentionner.

Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek quand je l'entends pouffer.

-Je vais faire attention. Et je vous promet de vous le ramener en un seul morceau pas trop tard.

-J'espère bien pour toi. Je sais où te trouver.

La honte!

_.oO0Oo._

Après une trentaine minute de marche on arrive finalement vers un coin dégagé de la forêt, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et des randonneurs. Le reste de la famille y était déjà, entouré de caisses de cordes et de chaînes. Puis d'autres caisses avec des objets dont je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ils servent. Je salue tout le monde, même Erica, qui me snob encore, puis Derek me traîne un peu plus loin. Dans la boîte près de nous il y a des outils qui heureusement je connais bien. Poing américain, matraque, spray que je crois est rempli d'aconit plutôt que le poivre habituel, arbalète, arme à feu, etc.

-Eh bah, vous êtes équipés.

-On les utilisera pas encore. On va commencer à t'appendre à te défendre au corps à corps, améliorer ton endurance.

-Okay, ça marche.

Derek me montre quelques mouvements au ralenti au début pour que je puisse bien suivre, puis il augmente de plus en plus la vitesse. Le truc s'est que je puisse agir par instinct, éviter que je réfléchisse trop à ce que je dois faire, qui sera fatale contre un loup-garou. C'est pour ça qu'il arrête tout d'un coup et m'attaque de nouveau avec un geste aléatoire pour forcer mon corps à réagir tout seul. En gros, il entraîne ma mémoire du corps.

On fait cette entraînement pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que je commence à m'épuiser. Derek me laisse faire une pause et je rejoins Mélissa qui me tend une bouteille d'eau, je lui en remercie, et me demande de m'asseoir avec elle.

-Alors ce premier jour?

-Éprouvant!

-Tu vas t'habituer. Tiens, j'ai fais quelques sandwichs, sers-toi.

-Merci.

Pendant, que je mange -m'empiffre- des sandwichs de Mélissa, qui sont délicieux, je regarde les loups se battent entre eux. Quoi que ça ressemble plutôt à un jeu de louveteaux, Derek et Isaac semble plus s'amuser qu'autre chose. Je souris à leur vue, c'est rare de voir mon loup se relâcher.

Isaac se fige tout d'un coup, l'air préoccupé, les narines qui frémissent. Puis, d'un regard alerte, appelle Peter.

-Les Alphas!

-Merde.

-Hein quoi? ''Les'' ?

Tout les loup-garou se précipitent vers nous les humains. Derek me relève et frotte ses mains complètement paniqué contre mon cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je te marque de mon odeur, on doit éviter qu'ils sachent que tu sois humain, un humain non marqué surtout.

-Ce sont des alphas, ils vont le remarquer.

Derek grogne contre Erica, qui est pessimiste comme toujours. Mais elle, comme les autres, reste en proximité devant moi et Derek. Ils créent une barrière d'odeur en somme. Finalement entre les arbres, apparaissent les fameux alphas. Ils sont 5. Des jumeaux, une femme, un putain de baraqué et...un aveugle? Sérieusement, des loup-garou aveugles ça existe? En plus, il est en avant de tout ce beau monde. Donc...l'Alpha des alphas? Wow, là, pour que cet handicapé soit le chef, je ne suis pas rassuré du tout.

Le chef de chaque meute s'avance l'un en face de l'autre.

-Vous êtes sur le territoire des Hales. Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé de vous mettre à l'aise.

-Mes excuses. Nous sommes plus très adeptes des anciennes coutumes. Nous ne voulions pas vous offensez.

Sa voix me donne froid dans le dos. Il n'est pas sincère du tout, même que ça l'amuse. J'espère vraiment qu'on est pas dans la merde.

-Pardonnez mes manières. Je m'appelle Deucalion. Voici, Ethan et Aiden. Puis Kali et Ennis.

-Enchanté. Je suis Peter Hale. Ma femme Melissa et mon neveu Derek. Et mes bêtas, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Stiles. Que faites vous à Beacon Hills?

-Nous sommes nomades, nous faisons que passer. Puis nous avons entendu parler de la prestigieuse meute Hale. Alors on est resté visiter la région de cette famille, avant de continuer notre voyage.

-Et vous permettre de chasser sur notre territoire.

-J'ignore de quoi vous parler.

Mensonge...Ce sont eux...Oui je sûr et certain, les attaques dîtes d'animaux qui s'approchent étrangement de la ville. Ce ne sont pas des pumas du tout. Ces salopards ont tués des innocents, ils ont tués Haigh sans remords.

-...Et bien je vous prierai de partir. Votre présence risque d'attirer l'attention de chasseur et je ne veux les avoir chez moi vous comprendrez.

-Naturellement. Nous vous dérangerons plus outre mesure et partir ce soir.

Les chefs hochent la tête pour sceller leur accord, puis la meute d'alpha prend la route. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de faire quelques pas qu'un grand vent se lève. Les narines frémirent et les yeux rougeoyèrent. Un grondement menaçant résonne dans la gorge de Deucalion, tout en gardant un calme inquiétant.

-Intéressant. Vous avez un humain dans votre meute. Un humain...qui sent délicieusement bon...Oh, et non revendiqué.

À peine cette phrase prononcé que ma meute se transforme et fait barrière entre moi et eux. Derek me colle à son dos. Notre unité soudé ne fait par contre absolument aucun effet. Et putain, y'a de quoi. Ce sont tous des alphas bordel de merde! Nous on est juste des bêtas et des humains. Un alpha n'est pas suffisant contre 5. Deucalion a un sourire en coin devant cette démonstration.

-Que c'est mignon. Mais c'est inutile. Je vais prendre cet humain. De force...ou de force. Allons-y, laissons leur un peu de répit, après on attaque.

Je reviens à ce que je disais. On est dans la putain de merde jusqu'au cou...JE suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle aussi chiante?!

_.oO0Oo._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit que Derek me prend comme une princesse et court à travers la forêt. J'ai beau lui crier de me lâcher, de m'expliquer ce qui se passait, même de lui taper sur le torse, rien n'y fait. C'est qu'une fois qu'on arrive au loft et que tout le monde arrive qu'il me dépose. Il fait les cents pas, fulminant.

-Bon on peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas? Pourquoi il me veut?

Chacun se regarde dans les yeux. Il ne savent pas quoi me répondre. Comme s'ils voulaient me préserver. Et ça, ça me met en rogne. Je vais pour dire ma façon de penser que Peter vient à ma rescousse. Je l'apprécie pour ça, il ne prend jamais de gants blancs, même s'il adore un peu trop le suspense et faire languir les gens. Il comprend que maintenant ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Les compagnons sont le plus sacré chez les lycanthropes. Tuer une moitié, détruit l'autre. Mais en même temps ils sont plus puissant quand ils sont revendiqués. Un humain, particulièrement. Un humain qui n'a pas été mordu par son compagnon est le vulnérable. Et pour des loups comme Deucalion, c'est une partie de plaisir de les voler. Ils n'ont rien à faire qu'il n'y a pas de lien, ils vont les marqués, et ainsi, faire du mal à la fois au mordu et à l'âme-sœur.

-Alors Derek n'a qu'à me mordre et je vais avoir la paix dans ce cas.

Un bruit me fait sursauter. Derek a donner un coup de poing à un des piliers du loft, laissant ainsi un trou. Du sang coulait de ses jointures. Il me jette un regard noir. Et je perçois un éclat. Il est aussi...blessé? Je crois, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'est.

-Hors de question. Tu n'es pas prêt. Il faut...Il faut t'éloigner d'ici. Il faut les mener sur une fausse piste.

-Je ne crois pas que ça arrêtera Deucalion.

-Il faut essayer! Stiles, va chez toi, je vais te rejoindre par ta fenêtre. Va faire tes valises et amène quelques unes de tes vestes, on va éparpiller ton odeur. Et invente une excuse à ton père pour t'éloigner de lui, n'importe quoi.

-Quoi? Mais, je peux pas faire ça. Il va le voir direct, je mens très mal. Il va me passer un interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que je craque et lui avoue tout. Et je peux pas laisser ici avec ce psychopathe aux alentours, il va s'en prendre à lui.

-Au contraire, tu dois le mettre en dehors de cette histoire, plus près il est de nous et de toi, plus il est en danger. Tu dois lui dire quelque chose qui l'empêchera de te suivre.

-...Lui faire mal, c'est ça que tu veux?

-Je suis désolé...mais...si c'est la seule solution, tu dois le faire.

-Je...ok...ok.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire...

J'endigue la crise de panique qui commence à monter et pars du loft. Je monte dans ma jeep, et après une grande inspiration je prend la route jusqu'à chez moi, jusqu'à mon futur enfer. Jusqu'au crime que je vais commettre dans le cœur de mon père.

_.oO0Oo._

Arrivé devant chez moi, je n'ai pas le courage de sortir de ma voiture. Je me ronge l'ongle du pouce. Je stresse à mort. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui raconter? J'ai rien. Je n'ai pas de moyen de pression. RIEN! Mais je peux pas entrer comme ça et dire : Hey, je veux partir faire le tour du pays en plein milieu du trimestre, je peux?

Non ça n'a pas de sens. Mais faut que je trouve et vite, Derek va arriver d'un moment à l'autre et on a pas le temps de traîner...Derek...

Décider, je bouge enfin pour d'entrer chez moi, et de commencer ma comédie. Je claque la porte et simule les larmes. Ce boucan alerte mon père qui sort de la cuisine, paniquer.

-Stiles?! Fiston, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sans me tourner vers lui, par risque de me dégonfler, je monte les escaliers en courant. J'entends mon père me suivre jusqu'au devant de ma chambre, dont j'ai claqué aussi la porte. Derek entre par la fenêtre et m'aide à faire mon sac. L'inquiétude de mon père à travers la porte me fait pleurer pour vrai. Je me sens tellement mal de lui faire ça. Du regard mon loup essaye de me rassurer et de m'encourager à continuer cette mascarade, avec un pointe d'excuse pour me faire faire ça.

-Stiles, réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je t'attends à la voiture.

J'hoche la tête et attend que Derek part pour sortir de la chambre, passant devant mon père pour aller à la salle de bain.

-Je me suis disputer avec Derek. On...on est allé trop loin dans nos mots. C'est fini.

-Euh d'accord. Je suis surpris, tu étais si heureux avec lui. Mais...pourquoi tu fais ton sac? Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir quand même juste à cause de ça?

-Je dois m'en aller papa. Je...J'étouffe ici.

Je redescend en vitesse, je prend mon ordinateur portable que j'ai laissé dans le salon. J'en ai pas besoin mais ce n'est pas crédible que je le laisse chez moi.

-Comment ça tu étouffe? Je croyais que tu te sentais bien ici?

-Eh bien tu croyais mal. Je me sens pas à ma place ici. Mes amis m'acceptent pas complètement dans leur groupe. Je ne veux plus voir Derek et...j'en ai marre! J'en ai marre d'entrer dans une maison vide. J'en ai marre que tu privilégie toujours ton travail. J'en ai marre que tu m'abandonne.

-Stiles...tu sais qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas payer la maison et te nourrir sans ces heures supplémentaires.

Je m'arrête à l'entrer, dos à lui. Je serre les poings et avale mes larmes. C'est d'un ton froid et sans appel que je le laisse derrière moi. Le cœur lourd, je franchis la porte de la maison qui a créer de merveilleux souvenirs.

-C'est à cause de ton absence que maman est tomber malade. Je ne veux pas finir comme elle.

Sans un mot, sans une seule expression sur mon visage, je m'installe sur le siège passager de ma jeep. Derek respecte mon silence et démarre la voiture. C'est ainsi tout le long de la route.

Au parking du loft, aucun de nous bougeons. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux et...j'éclate en sanglots. Derek me prend dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt tellement fort qu'il restera froisser après.

Je suis un monstre. Il va m'haïr toute sa vie pour avoir dis ça. Je m'hais pour avoir utilisé ma mère pour le blesser. Il me pardonnera jamais.

_.oO0Oo._

Depuis une heure que j'ai quitté Beacon Hills. Depuis une heure que je regarde le paysage défilé au travers de la vitre, assis sur le siège. Lasse, sans but précis, je jette un coup d'œil à l'avant et aperçois les mains entrelacés de Peter et Mélissa. Un sourire nostalgique me vient. J'ai tellement envie que Derek soit là...

Plus tôt on a convenue du plan. Pendant que moi, je pars me réfugier à San Francisco, les bêtas eux, reste en ville. Ils vont répandre mon odeur dans le sens inverse avec mes vestes et aussi éviter les soupçons qu'occasionnerais leurs absences s'ils partaient avec moi. C'est pourquoi ce sont les adultes qui m'accompagnent. Derek aurait voulu venir mais ma mise en scène chez moi, que Deucalion a entendu, n'aura servi à rien. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait senti sa présence et qu'à la distance d'où il était, il ne pouvait que capter les voix, donc ne pas remarquer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur causer par mon avalanche de mensonges.

Il me téléphonera plus tard pour m'informer des avancements de notre plan.

Nous atteignons la grande ville en début de soirée. Ensuite nous prenons une chambre dans un hôtel quelconque. Ici je traduis, un hôtel que je ne peux même pas me payer. Peter et ses goûts de luxe, même en situation d'urgence...Je balance mes bagages sur le lit format King et me laisse tomber sur le sofa du salon, qui est aussi grand que ma chambre.

-...Il n'a pas appeler. Pourquoi il n'appelle pas? Le plan a dû marcher non? Et si...Et si ça n'a pas marché? S'il sont morts. Oh merde non j'espère qu'y ne leurs a rien arrivé. Je devrais appeler...Non je peux tout ruiner si je fais ça. Je fais quoi?

-Stiles respire.

La main douce de Mélissa sur la mienne est suffisante pour me calmer. Au même moment mon portable sonne. À la vitesse de l'éclair, je l'extirpe de ma poche de jean...pour être déçu de constater que ce n'est que Lydia.

-Je...Je vais répondre, c'est mon amie. Je vais profiter d'aller ravager leur buffet à volonté.

-Okay, mais ne quitte pas l'hôtel d'accord.

-Juré.

Je sors de la chambre en courant et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Avant de manquer l'appel et de me faire remonter les bretelles pour avoir pris tant de temps je réponds.

-Hey!

-Stiles? Stiles où es-tu?

-On dirait que tu es déjà au courant. Écoute je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je vais bien t'inquiètes pas.

-Stiles! Attend que je te retrouve je te jures que-

-...Lydia?...Hey Lydia tu es toujours là?...Lyd-

-C'est si facile d'entrer chez les gens tu ne crois pas?

Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais un élan de courage me prend assez fort pour avoir l'audace de parler avec rage contre Deucalion.

-Où est Lydia? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

-Elle va bien. Pour l'instant. Si tu tiens à sa vie, viens me rejoindre dans l'usine désaffecté que je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par SMS. Seul, et je saurai si tu as prévenu ta meute alors ne fait pas cette bêtise. Lydia compte sur toi.

_.oO0Oo._

Je n'ai pas hésité en quittant l'hôtel. Bien que je joue nerveusement avec l'arme que mon père m'a donné dans ma poche, que j'ai lancé dans ma valise, avec des balles d'aconit que j'ai piqué plus tôt aux Hale, croyant que ça allait peut-être me servir, je suis déterminé à faire ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été aussi sûr de moi que ce soir.

Même en ayant conscience que je n'en ressortira pas vivant.

La vie, la mort. Je m'en suis jamais vraiment soucié. Je vivais ma vie sans penser au futur, sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes. Je vivais comme n'importe quels jeunes. Mais la vie trouve toujours un moyen de briser nos illusions, ou Dieu je ne sais pas. L'un ou l'autre est une vraie salope quand elle s'y met. Prendre celui que vous aimez le plus au monde, c'est cruel. Mais je me dis que mourir avant de ceux que j'aime, semble une bonne façon de partir.

* * *

 **Tout ce joue dans le dernier!  
À dans 4 jours!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà la finale~  
Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire!  
**

* * *

 **New Moon**

Chapitre 6

Dans le taxi, avec en plus le regard circonspect du chauffeur quand je lui avais donner l'adresse -ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on doit lui demandé un lieu abandonné comme destination- je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me ronger les ongles.

Suis-je en train de tomber dans la gueule du loup, sans jeu de mot? Suis-je en train de faire le bon choix? Partir seul sans rien dire était-il une bonne idée? Risquais-je la vie de Lydia, en prenant en compte que peut-être, il m'a menti et qu'elle n'est pas présente?

Vais-je mourir?

Probablement. Non qu'il veut me tuer, surement pas, d'après Peter c'est plus un histoire de marquage. Mais je suis têtu, et j'aime pas me sentir enchaîné. Alors bien sûr, même avec mes maigres forces humaines, je vais me battre jusqu'au bout pour retrouver ma liberté. Est-ce que j'ai peur de mourir? Honnêtement, je ne sais quoi répondre. Ma part rationnelle me dit que c'est normal d'avoir peur, personne n'a envie de mourir. Encore moins atrocement. Cependant, à la vision de mes objectifs, non. Non, je n'ai pas peur, car je sais ce que je fais. J'ai un but à atteindre et c'est ce qui me donne le courage d'avancer, de poser un pied après l'autre vers l'enfer qui m'attend.

Quand je me retrouve devant l'usine, le doute me revient. C'est comme marcher vers le peloton d'exécution. La certitude, que ça va finir. Par contre je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Et puis je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne laissera pas mourir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, quelqu'un qui a rien à voir avec mes histoires. Le contact froid du pistolet sur mes doigts me donne l'élan nécessaire pour franchir les portes de mon abattoir.

L'espace est très grand, de vieilles machines sont éparpillés ça et là, rouillés et en morceaux. Au centre de tous ces débris, Deucalion s'y tiens, sa canne repliée dans ses mains, prêt à tout action...Et seul. Bien sûr qu'il est seul, crétin. Ce coup est vieux comme le monde. Et toujours efficace. Comment je pouvais savoir hein...

-Stiles. Heureux de te voir. Je vois que tu as respecté les conditions.

-Où est Lydia?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est en sécurité chez elle. Je ne l'ai jamais abordé, elle n'a même pas conscience que tu as quitté la ville. J'ai juste fouillé dans son ordinateur, et j'y ai trouvé une vidéo.

Il s'approche de moi pendant qu'il prononce ces paroles. C'est une chose de le supposé, s'en est une autre de le savoir. Je me sens encore plus mal d'avoir tomber aussi facilement dans le piège. La vidéo qu'il mentionne, c'est celui quand moi et ma bande sommes sortis en ville. Je me suis caché pour blaguer et Lydia n'a pas apprécier.

Il se stoppe à quelques centimètres de moi. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il lève sa main, griffu, et de son doigt, ou plutôt de sa griffe, retrace la ligne de ma mâchoire. Cette homme me dégoûte, et me terrifie. Il du le sentir dans mon odeur car un sourire cruel lui vint. Il est pleinement satisfait de la réaction qu'il suscite chez moi.

-Tu sens bon, et tu as un caractère bien trempé. Tu es un morceau de choix. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Derek ne t'as toujours pas revendiqué...Ah Derek, pauvre Derek. Devoir vivre le restant de ces jours avec ce regret en te voyant chaque jour enchaîné avec un autre que lui. Est-ce que tu savais que, quand un compagnon meurt ou qu'il est volé, l'autre se laisse dépérir?

-Ne me touchez pas. Ils vont remarquer mon absence et quand Derek va le savoir, il va courir me sauver. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire contre sa fureur. Un compagnon qui veut se venger est capable de tout. C'est une chose que ça j'en suis sûr.

-Qu'il essaye, je suis le démon loup. Rien ne peut m'atteindre.

-C'est ce que vous croyez.

Je ne lui laisse pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que je lui tire dans l'estomac. Je profite du choc pour m'enfuir. Son hurlement de fureur fait raisonner les murs. Je l'entends me courir après. Espérer lui échapper à la course, ça c'est suicidaire par contre. Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre l'entrer qu'il me projette dans les airs. Je percute violemment un pilier avec un cri de douleur.

Le choc me garde allongé sur le sol, mon dos me fait souffrir et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Ensuite je sens plus que je vois qu'on me relève le torse, pour le poser sans douceur sur le pilier en question. Ma vue se stabilise après quelques secondes d'adaptation. La première chose que je remarque est les yeux d'alpha qui me fixe avec colère. Son visage est complètement transformer. Sa peau est sombre, tendant vers le bleu. Il ressemble vraiment à un démon.

-Tu me plais petit. Mais j'ai horreur qu'on s'oppose à moi, surtout aussi stupidement. Tu es un humain, tu ne peux rien contre un loup-garou. Alors, je ne prendra pas le risque de me coltiner un rebelle aux basques.

Son pied se lève pour venir s'abattre violemment sur mon tibia. L'impact est tel que mon os traverse ma peau. La douleur est si immense, le cri qui sort de ma gorge m'arrache presque les cordes vocales. Les larmes coulent seules sur mes joues.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal? Tu crois que te voir briser en mille morceau détruira le cœur de Derek?

-Touche-le encore et je t'arrache le tien de cœur de ta poitrine, avec mes dents!

Je ne suis pas trop ce qu'il se passe ensuite. La douleur à ma jambe me déconnecte à moitié de la réalité. Je sais que Derek est là. Qu'il se bat contre le démon loup. Et c'est suffisant pour m'éviter de m'évanouir, je suis trop heureux que l'amour de ma vie soit là. Des grognements et du béton se brisant s'en suit. J'ignore qui a l'avantage. Je sursaute à chaque fois que le combat est trop proche de moi. Puis je sens un corps atterrir non loin. Puis une main agrippe mon bras. Je sais que c'est Deucalion et je panique à l'idée de ce qu'il veut me faire, de plus que je n'ai pas la force de me dégager.

-Je t'ai analysé. Je sais comment tu résonne. Quoi de plus pire pour toi que voir ta moitié transformée en loup.

-Non...Ne fais pas ça..

-Je ne vais pas me gêner.

Le mal de nouveau. Les crocs transpercent ma peau. J'ouvre les yeux sous le choc et ne veulent plus se fermer. Derek cri et saute sur l'alpha. Sa mâchoire se dégage de mon bras.

Ensuite, tout est flou. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Le feu s'immisce dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure, voulant sortir de ma poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à avoir une pensée cohérente, ça bouillonne dans mon cerveau. Des voix se font entendre autour de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils disent correctement. Les mots va et vient. Mais peut importe qui ils sont, faites qu'ils arrêtent ma souffrance.

Achevez-moi!

_.oO0Oo._

-Derek...Derek où es-tu?...DEREK?!

Noir. Tout est noir autour de moi. Je cours depuis...Depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Peut importe où je vais, tout se ressemble. Je suis seul dans les ténèbres.

Suis-je mort? Est-ce l'Autre Monde? Non, non non non. Je dois retrouver Derek. Je veux Derek. Je veux le tenir dans mes bras. Je veux l'embrasser de nouveau à en perdre haleine. Je veux revoir ses yeux que j'aime tant. Je veux mon loup. Laissez moi voir mon loup. Derek!

C'est avec cette dernière image que je me réveille en sursaut. Trop. Le souffle me manque. J'ignore où je suis, j'ignore même si je suis vivant. Une voix apaisante m'ordonne de respirer lentement. J'obéis inconsciemment. Après quelques minutes je reprends pied sur terre. C'est une fois relaxer que je constate que je suis dans un hôpital. Super, je suis en vie c'est bon signe. Je cherche d'ailleurs qui me parlait et tombe sur mon père. Les larmes me viennent au souvenir de ce que je lui ai fais et aussi heureux de le voir.

-Hey hey pleure pas.

-Je suis désolé Papa. Je pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis. Pardon, pardon...

Mon père me prend dans ses bras et me berce, me disant des mots doux et apaisants.

-Hey ça va mon garçon, tout va bien. Seigneur, j'ai été tellement inquiet quand tu es parti. Quand on m'a appelé pour m'informer de ton accident j'ai accouru le plus vite que j'ai pu.

-...Accident?

Attend quoi? De ce que je me souviens, j'ai plutôt été agressé. Même que agresser, c'est doux pour décrire ce que j'ai vécu.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas? Tu as traversé une fenêtre et tombé de quatre étages. Tu as eu de la chance de finir avec une jambe cassée et des égratignures.

Mon regard tombe sur la jambe en question. Ma jambe que Deucalion a écrasé, maintenant dans une attelle. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?...Ah oui, au vu de mon bandage sur mon bras, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il m'a bien mordu...Mais...Je suis blessé? La morsure n'a pas marcher? Pourtant j'ai souffert le martyr, tout ça pour rien en bout de ligne?

-Ooouais...Ouais je m'en souviens...Derek! Où est Derek?!

-Du calme. Il est là, il dort. Il s'est inquiété. J'ignore ce que vous vous êtes dites mais, il est clair qu'il t'aime. Et toi aussi. Alors réglez ça.

-Okay...

Un peu plus loin, sur une chaise repose mon petit-ami. Dans une position que je ne décris pas comme confortable.

-Repose-toi, je dois rentrer remplir de la paperasse, mais je reviens te voir dès que j'ai du temps.

Il m'embrasse le front et partit. Au même moment, les yeux de Derek s'ouvre et viens reprendre la place de mon père auprès de moi. Dormir mon œil. Mais ça lui ressemble.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Comateux. Je sens bien les antidouleurs. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Le plan n'a pas fonctionner. Deucalion a compris rapidement ce qu'on voulait faire et partit dans la direction opposé. Quand on est entré au loft pour nous préparer à vous rejoindre on est tombé sur les jumeaux. Ils nous ont mis en garde contre le démon et expliquer que son intérêt pour toi ne les concernaient pas, qu'ils trouvaient qu'il allait trop loin alors ils sont partis de leurs côté.

Bon bah, deux de moins, et les plus censés, c'est déjà ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les retrouver pour les remercier, je ne vais pas prendre ce risque merci bien. Peut-être un gigot de cerf, ils aiment ça les loups non? Ils ont une adresse au moins?

\- Il...Quand je suis arrivé il t'a déjà fais du mal. Je me suis battu contre lui, mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de te mordre. J'ai vu rouge, et avec l'aide de Boyd et Erica qui sont arrivés avec Isaac, Scott, Peter et Mélissa à ce moment là, je l'ai détruit. Deucalion est mort...Et puis toi, tu souffrais tellement je ne savais plus quoi faire. Déjà sans Mélissa qui a arrêté le saignement, tu serais sans doute mort.

Elle, par contre, je dois la remercier, et pendant au moins cent ans. Au petit soin!

-Et...la morsure?

-Il est possible de retirer le venin avant qu'il ne fasse effet. C'était risqué vu que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, mais on a réussis à te sauver et t'amener à temps à l'hôpital...Stiles je...Nous deux...

-Si tu dis que nous c'est impossible je te castre. Derek je te connais. Ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tu entends! N'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. J'ai...J'ai besoin de toi.

Derek va pour me dire quelque chose puis soupire de résignation.

-...Tu es aussi têtu qu'une mule.

-Tu m'aimes comme ça.

_.oO0Oo._

-AIE!

-Stiles? Tu veux de l'aide?

-Je vais bien!

Qu'est-ce qui a de pire qu'un hyperactif maladroit? Un hyperactif maladroit avec une seule jambe fonctionnelle. Essayez de mettre un pantalon avec une foutue machine de torture digne du monstre de Frankenstein planté dans votre mollet! Bah voilà! Et comme un crétin de première, au lieu de m'asseoir ou de me soutenir sur un meuble, je l'ai fait debout au milieu de ma chambre!

Un mois et demi depuis que je suis sorti de l'hosto. Derek est au petit soin avec moi, un peu trop parfois. Vraiment trop! J'ai dû insisté avec l'aide de mon père pour qu'il me laisse m'habiller tout seul. Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit monté complètement paniqué après ma chute. Au moins là il a compris. Et pendant ce mois, les premières semaines, je n'ai que peu dormi dû à mes cauchemars. J'ai eu le droit au surnom de Panda -merci Scott- pendant tout ce temps. J'ai bien vu que la meute voulait me faire changer les idées avec ça. Merde même Erica s'y est mis.

Parlant d'elle, notre relation s'est amélioré après l'épisode Deucalion. Pas au point de gambader dans les prairies sous un soleil radieux, mais c'est mieux qu'avant. Elle est plus froide avec moi. À la place, c'est un genre de salutations et de silence inconfortable. Mais ça va, je le vis bien. C'est un bon espoir.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir je descend avec difficulté au rez-de-chaussée. Mon père et ma moitié m'y attends. Le premier me siffle, admiratif, et second...il semble sans mot, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Sympa!

-J'ai l'air idiot avec une moitié de pantalon.

-Tu es superbe...

Je rougis légèrement au commentaire de Derek. Puis je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. J'entends à peine mon père se racler la gorge et nous laisser. Derek est dans un habit classique, pantalon noir, chemise blanche moulant très bien ses muscles avec deux boutons ouvert, et rien d'autre. Tout en simple. Pour ma part, j'ai plus ou moins la même chose, en gris anthracite, un veste sans manches en plus, et une cravate rouge vin, que j'ai eu un mal de chien à nouer droit.

-On, euhm, on devrais y aller.

-Ouais ouais...

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard les jeunes.

-Ouaip, à plus tard Pa' !

_.oO0Oo._

Quand nous sommes arrivés au stationnement au lycée, la musique était déjà lancée et beaucoup de monde est présent. Les décorations sont dans les teintes de blanc et argent, allant bien avec le thème du bal de l'hiver. Lydia a mis pas mal son grain de sel dans l'organisation et ça ce voit. Elle a fait du bon boulot. Des flashs attirent mon attention.

-Oh oh, viens, on va prendre une photo!

-Stiles, je ne peux pas tu le sais bien.

-Ouais ouais les yeux lasers j'ai capté, mais tu n'as qu'à me regarder plutôt que fixer l'objectif.

Derek roule de yeux mais approuve mon idée. Une fois notre tour, nous nous plaçons devant la caméra et nous nous regardons en attendant le flash. Une chose est sûre, le résultat sera sublime. Derek a le regard si doux, comme si rien sur cette terre n'est plus précieux que ma présence à ses côtés. Et moi bah, c'est mon sourire qu'il l'est. Comment ne pas l'être devant ce tableau?

Ensuite, nous entrons dans le gymnase où se passe la soirée. La musique est bien rythmée, les gens dansent avec énergie. D'ailleurs je repère dans la foule Danny et Ethan. Je suis heureux pour lui, il a bien fait de l'inviter comme je lui ai conseillé. Un peu plus loin vers les tables, Lydia et Jackson. Ouf, je ne veux pas savoir le sujet de leur dispute, je sens d'ici que c'est tendu.

Derek me laisse à une des tables pour aller me chercher à boire. Je patiente calmement -aussi calme que je peux l'être- et vois du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un qui devrait pas être là.

-Theo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Salut à toi aussi Stiles. Et, je devais te parler.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, m'enfin. C'est plutôt Monsieur Argent qui voulait te faire passer un message. Je n'ai pas pu refuser il est assez flippant. Il veut...c'est malaisant, mais il voudrait que tu te méfie de ton copain.

-Bah tu lui dira qu'il se mêle de ses oignons. J'ai confiance en Derek.

-Je me doutais que tu dirai ça, je l'ai prévenu.

Mon loup revient à ce moment là et au vue de son air refrogné, il n'apprécie pas que Theo soit là. Ce qui ne semble pas trop le déranger vu que son simple sourire devient provocateur. La tension entre eux se fait ressentir. Après quelques secondes à se lancer des éclairs dans les yeux, Theo me dit au revoir et de passer une bonne soirée. Derek se détend une fois qu'il est hors vue et tend mon verre.

-On sort?

-Ouais volontiers! Je peux rien faire en plus avec ma jambe...

Derek rigole un peu et m'entraîne à l'extérieur. On entre dans le terrain sportif, j'indique à mon loup les bancs, me reposer un peu. C'est épuisant à la longue de marcher juste sur une jambe, même avec un soutien. Nous discutons quelques minutes ainsi. De là où on est on entend bien la musique et on sait que le slow à commencer.

 _You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive_

 _Faded_ d'Alan walker résonne jusqu'à nous. Mais pas l'original, la version plus douce de Conor Maynard, plus approprié pour cette danse. Je dandine sous la mélodie, puis, une main entre dans mon champ de vision. Je lève la tête pour y voir Derek. Je lui fais un sourire contrit. J'aimerais vraiment danser avec lui mais handicapé comme je suis ce n'est pas trop possible. Mais ça ne semble pas le déranger car il me prend la main quand même. Il tire doucement pour me lever et me traîne un peu plus loin. Puis, il me soulève pour que mes pieds reposent sur les siennes.

Ah, ouais. Pratique. Je me maintiens à son cou et me laisse entraîner à son rythme.

 _Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Was it all in my fantasy  
Where are you now  
Were you only imaginary  
Where are you now_

 _Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded_

 _These shallow waters, never met  
What I needed  
I'm letting go  
A deeper dive  
Eternal silence of the sea  
I'm breathing  
Alive_

 _Where are you now  
Where are you now_

 _Under the bright  
But…_

-Derek?

-Hm?

-L'autre soir...Quand, quand c'est arrivée, pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé me transformer?

Derek se tend. Il espérait vivement que je ne lui demande pas, mais c'est mal me connaître.

-Je...Stiles, la morsure d'un loup-garou, soit tu te transforme, soit ça te tue. Tu...tu allais mourir, tu avais perdu beaucoup trop de sang, les chances que ça fonctionne étaient trop mince. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir! J'aurais bien pu guérir de mes blessures. Merde, je n'aurais peut-être pas cette cochonnerie sur ma jambe. Et tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je pourrais me défendre seul, comme toi.

-Je...c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Que je te transforme?

-Oui. Fais-le Derek.

Il me fixe un moment, comme pour confirmer que je suis sérieux ou pas. Puis, je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je ferme les yeux, attendant mon destin. Mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Aucun croc transperçant ma chaire. Seulement des lèvres humides embrassant délicatement ma peau. Derek me regarde de nouveau, une lueur triste dans les yeux, que je n'arrive pas à saisir l'origine, mais qui brise quelque chose au fond de moi. Je le questionne muettement sur son geste.

 _-_ Ce qu'on vit en ce moment n'est pas suffisant?

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire qu'il se dégonfle tout simplement. Je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de le pousser. J'acquiesce malgré tout, et profite de sa présence à mes côtés. Profiter que je suis en vie après tout ces évènements. Que nous sommes en vie, et ensemble. _  
_

 _Under the bright  
But faded lights  
You set my heart on fire  
Where are you now  
Whe_ _re are you now_

 _Where are you now  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded_

Je ne sais pas ce que le destin nous réserve prochainement. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je l'empêcherai de nous séparer de nouveau. Parce que je le sens au fond de moi que ce n'est pas terminé, même si j'ignore quelle visage elle arbore, ni quand elle va venir me pourrir la vie. Mais quand ça arrivera, on sera deux pour y faire face.

-Je t'aime Sourwolf

-Moi aussi petit renard.

* * *

 **FIN**  
 **Merci encore une fois! Merci d'avoir lu, merci de vos reviews!**  
 **J'ai bien aimé écrire ce crossover avec Twilight!  
On se revoit pour la suite, qui sera dans, je ne sais combien de temps, j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu et ça va dépendre de mon inspiration.  
(Et je dois revoir le deuxième film parce que je me rappelle pas de tout exactement XD)**

 **Coming Soon :**  
 _ **Crescent**_  
 **Livre II - Quelques mois après l'incident avec Deucalion, Stiles et Derek vivent le parfait amour. Mais dans la vie, rien de dure éternellement. Alors que le dix-huitième anniversaire de Stiles tourne au vinaigre, Derek devient plus distant. Jusqu'au jour où il quitte son compagnon, ainsi que la ville avec le reste de la meute. Stiles doit réapprendre à vivre sans sa moitié. Il va mieux depuis qu'il voit Theo mais il ne peut oublier l'amour de sa vie.**


End file.
